Daisuki na Hanyou
by Kagome Kinomoto
Summary: Inu-Yasha e Kagome sofrem uma nova aventura de amor nesse fan finc.Primeiramente aparece uma nova sacerdotiza das sombras, pra estragar td, ela quer juntar a alma de Kagome e a de Kikyou numa só...
1. Capítulo 1

Antes de mais nada vou agradecer a minha amiga §ayu_chan!Ela que me sugeriu o título da fic!Entrem no blog dela: www.otakucomplex.blogger.com.br e... www.daisukinahanyou.blogger.com.br !  
Agora...uma legenda:  
(c/ mais alguma besteira) um comentário meu; " mais alguma coisa" o pensamento de um personagem. (claro se for uma palavra diferente entre aspas não será um pensamento ¬¬)  
(mais alguma coisa) um complemento. E entre esse asterisco * blá * é uma ação.  
A tradução de algumas coisinhas se encontram no fim da fic! Vamos começar então!

**...Daisuki Na Hanyou ...** 

** By: Kagome Kinomoto **

Capítulo 1-Quero sempre ter você... 

Certa vez, numa manhã gélida, Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Shippou, Sango, Miroku e Kirara estavam caminhando...Como sempre ou em busca de um Shinkon no Kakera ou de Naraku.

-Ei Inu-Yasha...Não podemos parar um pouquinho...?- perguntou a vozinha doce de uma criancinha, ou melhor, de um pequeno kitsune.

-Porque pararíamos Shippou?! – uma voz um tanto grossa retruca o pequeno Youkai

-Eu também acho bom pararmos um pouco, Inu-Yasha.Já está quase na hora do almoço.- dizia a voz calma e serena de Sango.

-Ora está bem está bem...Vamos comer então. (c/ vcs já repararam q eles sempre pedem para o Inu-Yasha?Até parece que ele é uma espécie de líder...¬¬)

Eles caminharam até uma clareira, e pararam.Kagome colocou uma toalha no chão.Sango a ajudou a tirar alguns "cup noodles" (aquele macarrão, pelo menos eu o conheço assim ^^") e mais algumas conservas que a mãe da colegial havia lhe dado.

-Oba hoje vamos comer aquela coisa amarela!

-Inu-Yasha...Você é tão infantil – murmurou Shippou.

-Ei Miroku pode me ajudar aqui?- disse Sango calmamente tirando alguns copos da mochila.

-Claro Sango.- o monge se dirigiu até Sango...Ele pegou alguns copos e...

*vup..vup *

-SEU TARADO! * tapa*

-Miroku você não muda mesmo heim!- disse Kagome com sua voz que transmitia paz...

-Me desculpe Kagome-sama...Mas na posição que ela estava eu não podia resitir...

Mas ao olhar fulminante de Sango, ele não terminou a frase.Então assim que arrumaram tudo se sentaram em roda.

-Ah...Que dia gostoso...- disse Kagome, engolindo um sushi (c/ eu naum tinha outra idéia... ¬¬ por isso ficou sushi mesmo)- Ia ser tão bom se pudéssemos descansar assim mais vezes...

-Ora Kagome pare de reclamar...- disse Inu-Yasha engolindo rapidamente seu macarrão – Estamos descansando não estamos?

-Pare de ser grosso seu urusai...

-Pare de me chamar de urusai sua baka!

-Quem você está chamando de baka?!

-Você...Baka, baka, baka!!! 

-grrr…OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!

***ploft***

-Inu-Yasha...Acho melhor você se comportar de agora em diante...- disse Miroku.

-Ora fique quieto sue pirralho...

-Osuwari.

-AHHHHHH...Porque você fez isso!?

-Pare de xingar os outros!

-Bah... 

-Kagome... 

-Diga Shippou-chan!- disse a garota mudando seu tom de voz.

-Aquilo lá...Não é uma fonte termal? – o pequeno youkai apontou para uma outra clareira de onde saia uma fumaçinha quente...

-Nossa...Eu acho que é mesmo!Você é muito observador e educado Shippou-chan!Mesmo sendo uma criancinha...- ela se virou para o lado de Inu-Yasha – é muito diferente de alguém que eu conheço...¬¬

-Obrigado...^^# - disse a raposinha encabulada.

Depois de comerem Sango e Kagome foram espiar se aquele lugar na clareira realmente era uma fonte termal.Após confirmarem sua existência voltaram ao local onde haviam almoçado.

-Ah Sango-chan você não está sentindo como está esfriando?

-É mesmo Kagome-chan...

-Eu acho que o inverno já está começando!- ela pegou um calendário em sua mochila - É mesmo...Daqui a três dias o inverno vai começar!

-Ah esses humanos fracotes...Não agüentam nem uma mudança climática!

-Pare de reclamar Inu-Yasha...-disse Miroku - Ei garotas, aquilo era mesmo uma fonte termal?

-Sim, Houshi-sama – respondeu Sango com sua voz serena.

-Nós vamos entrar daqui a pouco.Não ouse espiar!- completou Kagome.

-hahaha...

-Bem Sango-chan o que você acha de entrarmos agora, antes que fique mais frio?

-Claro Kagome.Venha Shippou.Ah...Houshi-sama...Porque está nos seguindo?

-Não é nada...É que eu pensei ter visto algo aqui e...

-¬¬ sério...?- disse Sango com desprezo na voz, o que fez Miroku recuar imediatamente.

Elas tiraram as roupas e entraram na terma juntamente de Shippou.

-Ahh...Que delícia...

No momento em que Sango se virou, os ventos levantaram seus cabelos, deixando sua cicatriz a mostra.A cicatriz feita por seu irmão Kohaku.

"É verdade – pensou Kagome – Ainda não juntamos todos os Shinkon no Kakera...e ainda não encontramos o Naraku...Precisamos livrar o Kahaku-kun dessa maldição..."

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Kagome-chan?

-Nã...não foi nada Sango-chan...Eu só estava pensando o que faríamos depois de juntar todos os Shinkon no Kakera...

-Não se preocupe...No fim tudo ficará bem...

Após se banharem as garotas ficaram esperando que Miroku e Inu-Yasha se banhassem.

-Nossa como isso está bom...-disse Miroku, ao entrar.

-Eh...-disse Inu-Yasha entrando na água também.

-Ei Inu-Yasha...- Miroku fitou-lhe seriamente –Você já decidiu...O que vai fazer assim que juntar todos os Shinkon no kakera?

-Eu tenho que salvar a Kikyou antes de tudo...

-Então você decidiu ficar com a Kikyou?

-Humpf...Eu quero salvar a Kikyou...e também...quero ficar com a Kagome...

-Inu-Yasha eu acho que você deveria ficar com a Kagome-sama...

-Ora cuide da sua vida se monge delinqüente!- disse Inu-Yasha se retirando para se vestir.

"É verdade...que eu amo a Kikyou mas....Aquela que está entre nós não é a Kikyou...Mas a alma dela...É a da Kagome...Um pedaço da Kagome está na Kikyou...Mas eu ainda amo a Kikyou...Quais são os meus sentimentos...em relação a Kagome..?"

-Inu-Yasha, vamos voltar para o vilarejo da Kaede-obaachan!

-Ora, mas porque Kagome?

-Vamos descansar um pouquinho lá até amanhã, nós estamos tão pertinho vai...

-Tudo bem Kagome vamos...

Kirara se transformou e Sango juntamente com Mitoku e Shippou, montaram nela.Kagome ia se dirigindo até ela quando Inu-Yasha meio vermelho foi até ela:

-Eu te carrego, Kagome.

-Inu...Inu-Yasha... 

A colegial "montou" nas costas de Inu-Yasha que a carregou por um tempo.A garota se encorajou e conseguiu perguntar:

-Inu-Yasha porque voc foi tão gentil...comigo agora?

-Sua boba...Eu não fui nada gentil com você...

"O Inu-Yasha está sendo gentil...O que será que está acontecendo...?Ele até ficou corado..."

-Chegamos Kagome...

Kagome se via frente a entrada da cabana de Kaede.Então resolveu chama-la:

-KAEDEEEE-OBAACHAAAAN!

-Kagome...?Vocês voltaram...Entrem todos...

Kirara havia chegado com Sango, Miroku e Shippou.Kagome e Inu-Yasha entraram e o restante fez o mesmo.

-Porque não comem um pouco acabei de fazer!- disse Kaede apontando para a comida dentro da cuia de pedra, que era aquecida pelo fogo.

-Claro eu já estou com fome...- disse Kagome.

Kaede pegou alguns daqueles potinhos (c/ nossa eu esqueço o nome das coisas fácil, fácil..XD) e colocou a comida nele (c/Deu pra perceber isso pq eu até esqueci o nome daquele negócio que ela vive fazendo..¬¬)

Todos se colocaram a comer.O frio que a noite trouxe, era ameno.Depois de conversarem um pouco, Miroku, Sango e Shippou se deitaram assim como Kaede.Kagome fingiu dormir, mas assim que os três adormeceram ela saiu da cabana.Inu-Yasha fingiu dormir também mais assim que viu a garota se levantar peruntou:

-Aonde você vai Kagome?

-Ver a noite...Dizem que no começo do inverno as estrelas são tão bonitas...Você não quer vir...Inu-Yasha?

Inu-Yasha não respondeu, apenas a seguiu.Lá fora a noite estava linda.Como Kagome havia dito, haviam muitas estrelas que brilhavam no céu.O frio que era soprado pela brisa leve, passavam pelos rostos do hanyou e da colegial.

-Que noite linda...-disse Kagome olhando para o céu estrelado.

-São apenas estrelas Kagome!

-Na minha era...Não as vemos tão bonitas e brilhantes...São tão lindas...- Kagome sentou-se na beira da cabana e pôs-se a observar as estrlas.

Inu-Yasha num gesto brusco pegou-a no colo (c/ não vão pensar besteiras se não acabo com vocês!) o que a deixou irritada:

-Inu-Yasha o que está fazendo...me ponha no chão...

Inu-Yasha não a deu ouvidos e a colocou encima do galho de uma árvore, a árvore no qual se sentava e meditava sobre tudo, inúmeras e inúmeras vezes.

-Você pode vê-las melhor daqui...(c/ as árvores do SengouJidai são mesmo muito resistentes!Agüentar esses dois juntos..."^^)

"Inu-Yasha...Ele está diferente está tão gentil...O que estará acontecendo?"

De repente a brisa leve que soprava se transformou num vendaval.Kagome desequilibrou e quase caiu da árvore.Quando ia bater no chão alguém a pegou:

-Kouga-kun!

-Olá Kagome...Ei cara de cachorro você não está sentindo o cheiro do Naraku?

Inu-Yasha farejou o ar:

-É verdade...

-Eu vim até aqui atrás dele...O que ele estará aprontando agora?

Inu-Yasha farejou o ar novamente. "Eu...eu estou sentindo o cheiro...Da Kikyou!?Não pode ser o que ela faria com o Naraku numa hora dessas..." Ele farejou o ar novamente.Não havia dúvidas.Kikyou também estava lá.Mas o que estaria fazendo ali?!

-Inu-Yasha!-Miroku havia saído da cabana de Kaede.- Essa energia maligna...é mesma que o Naraku emana!

-É eu também estou sentindo.-disse Sango saindo, já vestida com suas roupas de exterminadora.

Kirara saiu rosnando.Kaede estava com sue arco e flechas.

-Não há dúvidas que ele está aqui!- disse Inu-Yasha- Eu senti o cheiro dele...Assim como esse lobinho idiota!

-Vamos atrás dele...Kirara! – Sango alertou Kirara para que ela se transforma-se, essa obedeceu.Sango montou nela e Miroku fez o mesmo.Kirara foi farejando o ar e eles partiram.Kouga assim como Inu-Yasha, saiu correndo.

-Ei me esperem!- disse Kagome, subindo na sua bicicleta.- Kaede-obaachan, acho melhor a senhora ficar aqui com o Shippou!

-Mas...O Shippou foi junto com a Sango e com o Houshi-sama!

-Ah então...

-Eu ficarei para proteger o vilarejo – disse ela entregando a Kagome o seu arco e flechas (c/esse é o arco da K-chan não o da Kaede).-Vá atrás deles...

Kagome obedeceu e sai pedalando rapidamente até alcançar Inu-Yasha:

-Puf, puf,...Por...que você não me esperou...ah...

Inu-Yasha não respondeu.Kagome seguiu atrás dele, Kouga de deu lado, juntamente de Kirara e os outros voando a cima deles.

Assim chegaram numa clareira:

-Hu, hu, hu Inu-Yasha.Kouga.Kagome.Senhor monge...e a exterminadora...Vejam só até mesmo a Kitsune Shippou...Hu, hu,hu quanta ironia...

-CALE A BOCA MALTIDO!- berrou Sango com o propósito de atirar o seu Hiraikotsu.

-Pelo jeito vieram aqui lutar...Mas...Eu não posso perder meu tempo com idiotas como vocês...Assim como a Miko Kikyou que veio me atrapalhar...-Naraku lançou um olhar despresivo a Kikyou que estava caída no chão, um tanto que ferida.

-Ki...Kikyou...-Inu-Yasha olhava para sua amada (c/odeio dizer q ela é a amada dela...Inu-Yasha acorda essa aí é uma farsa não é a Kikyou!Ela já morreu!) que estava caída no chão desmaiada e sem almas.- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA MALDITO!??

-Ora ora...hu, hu, hu...Eu apenas ativei um barreira nela...Assim seu youkais,Shinidamachuu não podem leh entregar as almas...E quando todas as suas almas se esgotarem...Ela não passará de uma boneca sem vida...

-Ora...Seu desgraçado...

Antes mesmo que esse diálogo continuasse Sango lançou seu Hiraikotsu em Naraku que desviou com uma facilidade incrível.Miroku estava impossibilitado de agir, por causa dos Saimyô-shôs que estavam lá.Kouga partiu para atacar Naraku mais foi fortemente atingido no peito.O youkai lobo desmaiou no mesmo instante.

-Kouga-kun!- gritou Kagome cheia de dor no coração, Kouga havia sidoa tingido...Já não bastava ver o grande amor de sua vida sofrendo por alguém que não fosse ela?

Inu-Yasha havia partido para a briga.Lançava a Kaze no Kizu com freqüência mais Naraku não era atingido... "A Kikyou está sofrendo...Se eu tivesse sentido o cheiro dela antes..."

-Morra seu desgraçado!KAZE NO KIZU!!!- o golpe da Tetsussaiga não atingiu Naraku com grande impacto, mais foi o suficiente para faze-lo transformar-se naquele monstro asqueroso.Onde inúmeros youkais se fundiam com a sua parte que sobrara quando Kagome o atingiu com uma flecha...(isso aconteceu mesmo em um episódio) As únicas partes que haviam sobrado dele eram o peito, o pescoço e a cabeça...

Ele agarrou Kagome que estava parada chocada com a cena...

-KAGOMEEEEEE!

Naraku pegou Kagome, e a envolveu com seu corpo asqueroso, enforcando-a, ela desmaiou...Antes de perder os sentidos a colegial disse: Inu-Yasha...Não deixe que eu me separe de você...quero sempre...ter você aqui comigo...

Continua...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E aí?O que acharam da minha fic?Quero saber a opinião de vocês!Me escrevam criticando, sugerindo e até mesmo elogiando!O meu e-mail é: kagome_kinomoto@hotmail.com Qualquer coisa me escrevam! Mesmo depois de tudo isso vou agradecer a minha amiga §ayu_chan que me "emprestou" o título do blog dela para essa fic!O blog dela fala sobre Inu-Yasha o endereço é: www.daisukinahanyou.blogger.com.br  
Então...Até a próxima!

Kagome


	2. Capítulo 2

Daisuki na Hanyou Cap. Anterior: Enquanto estavam descansando um pouco, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango e Kirara resolvem voltar ao vilarejo de Kaede, quando Naraku aparece.Ele pega Kagome, a enforca e essa desmaia.Enquanto isso Kikyou está perdendo suas almas... 

--------------------------------

**Capítulo 2 – A dor dentro do meu coração! **

-Naraku largue a Kagome!- berrou Inu-Yasha, fitando Naraku diretamente em seus olhos frios, duros, malignos...

-Huh, huh, huh...Inu-Yasha como você é patético...Agora não sabe quem salvar a Kagome ou a Kikyou...Se escolher a Kikyou...Enforcarei Kagome e ela morrerá...Se escolher Kagome...Acabarei com a Kikyou arrancando todas as suas almas...Huh, huh, huh...Decida-se Inu-Yasha...

-Maldito!

-Inu-Yasha...- disse a voz fraca de Miroku – Aquele não é o Sesshomaru...?

-O que...?O que aquele verme veio fazer aqui?

Inu-Yasha olhou para trás de Naraku.Sesshomaru, seu meio-irmão estava empunhando a Toukijin...Pronto para atacar Naraku...Mas se ele atacasse...Kagome morreria...Inu-Yasha não pensou.Saiu correndo em direção ao braço (c/ se é que aquilo é um braço ¬¬) que segurava Kagome, e cortou-o. No instante seguinte, Sesshomaru lançou um golpe em Naraku.Esse se partiu...Estava muito ferido não em condições de lutar.Inu-Yasha ia lançar seu Kaze no Kizu (ferida do vento) quando...

-Kaze...

Instantaneamente os saimyô-shô de Naraku o envolveram e esses desapareceram.Kagome estava caída no chão.Kikyou quase morta (c/ se é que barro morre... ¬¬*).Mas...Ao invés de ir correr ao encontro de Kagome, Inu-Yasha foi até Kikyou.

-Ei Kikyou...Kikyou! Acorde Kikyou!

Os youkais de Kikyou vieram e depositaram almas o suficiente para que esta pudesse falar.

-Inu...Yasha...Porque está aqui...?

-Porque...A pessoa que eu...Mais amo estava aqui...Sofrendo...

Ao dizer isso Kagome abriu os olhos.Ela estava ferida...Seus olhos cheios de lágrimas...Ela foi até Miroku desmaiado...Que estava perto de Sango...Que também se encontrava desacordada e o pequeno Shippou...Kouga também estava ferido.

-Kirara...Leve-os até o vilarejo de Kaede...-murmurou ela - eu logo estarei lá...

Kirara obedeceu.Colocou todos nas costas (c/ não sei como eles todos conseguiram se ajeitar muito menos como a Kirara sozinha colocou todos nas costas... Mais no mundo da minha fic td eh possível hehehe eu seu sou mt baka ¬¬) e saiu voando pelas árvores...

Sesshomaru estava parado...Perplexo com a cena...Quase matara Naraku...Mais seu meio irmão idiota nem ligava para isso...Ele estava ali com alguém que não podia ser tão importante no momento...Ele se retirou.Sumiu por entre as árvores.Agora só eram Kagome, Kikyou e Inu-Yasha...

Havia uma dor enorme no coração de Kagome...A cena de Inu-Yasha...Dizendo aquilo para a Kikyou...A cena dos dois abraçados em sua frente...Tudo doía muito...

-Inu-Yasha...- murmurou a colegial com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto...-porque...- Ela saiu correndo...Rápido...Em direção ao vilarejo.Não gostaria de apreciar o resto daquela cena...Não agora...

Havia chegado ao vilarejo muito depressa.Kaede veio em sua direção muito aflita:

-Kagome...?O que aconteceu?Você está bem?

-Sim Kaede-obaachan...Estou...A Kirara trouxe o Miroku, a Sango, o Shippou e o Kouga?

-Sim...Estão todos na minha cabana...Vamos você também está machucada...

Passaram pela esteira de palha que cobria a entrada da cabana.No chão estavam todos...As ataduras os envolvendo, uma toalha manchada de sangue repousando na água...Aquelas cenas doíam muito em Kagome...Inu-Yasha e Kikyou...Uma batalha sangrenta...Aquilo tudo...Esmagava o seu coração...

-Já estão todos bem?Kaede-obaachan?

-Sim todos...Já estão fora de perigo é só repousarem.

-Vou passar mais alguns remédios neles...

-Isso pode ajudar, só não exagere...- Kaede vendo a expressão triste no rosto da colegial, não teve a coragem de perguntar-lhe sobre Inu-Yasha.Apenas se retirou da cabana, dizendo que ia apanhar mais algumas ervas.

Kagome sentou-se perto do corpinho frágil de Shippou.Este não se encontrava num estado tão sério, havia alguns cortes e arranhões...Mas nada tão sério.Kagome passou uma espécie de pomada nesses pequenos ferimentos.

Então se dirigiu até Miroku, que tinha um corte muito profundo em sua barriga...Mas pelo jeito, Kaede o havia costurado e ele estava envolto por uma enorme atadura.A colegial cuidou dos seus outros cortes e arranhões.Depois foi até Sango...Então parou frente a Kouga.

"O Kouga... Não me deixaria ver uma cena daquelas... Ele não seria capaz de abraçar uma pessoa que não fosse eu... *suspiro* Inu-Yasha... espero que esteja bem... Gostaria de tê-lo junto de mim... Gostaria de vê-lo me abraçar... e me dizer... que está tudo bem..." A colegial deitou-se no chão e lágrimas rolaram de seu rosto...A noite passada antes de Naraku aparecer...Fora tão confortante...Kagome chorava quando Kaede chegou...

-Kagome você está bem...?

-Não mentirei...Vovó Kaede...Mas o Inu-Yasha...Encontrou-se com a...Com a Kikyou...- Kagome contou-lhe tudo...A luta...Sobre as estrelas...Sobre Kikyou.Estava ficando frio...Chegavam a cair floquinhos de neve, quando o Hanyou entrou na cabana, suas vestes vermelhas cobertas com pequenos flocos brancos.

-Inu...Yasha...-murmurou Kagome ao vê-lo entrar...O Hanyou ignorou a todos os feridos...Ignorou Kaede e Kagome...Sentou-se no chão e logo adormeceu.Kagome reparou nos seus sérios ferimentos e pôs-se a trata-los.O hanyou não acordava...Estava fraco e cansado.Depois de Kagome cuidar do corpo que pertencia a aquele que ela realmente amava ela se deitou...Tristemente...E adormeceu...

*****

No dia seguinte, na gélida manhã de começo de inverno, a neve caía...O branco inundava o pequeno vilarejo, assim como o frio.Miroku já estava de pé, parecia executar uma oração para que todos melhorassem...Sua voz acordou Kagome.

-Mi...Miroku?

-Kagome-sama... A senhorita acordou, já está melhor...?

A colegial balançou a cabeça para frente como quem diz: "estou" mas os seus "verdadeiros ferimentos" não estavam curados...Estavam abertos, arreganhados, dolorosos...

-Mas que cara de preocupação é essa Kagome-sama?Aconteceu alguma coisa..?

-Na...na..Não foi nada Miroku...- disse a colegial em meio de um suspiro...Seu olhar triste, forçando uma pequena lágrima...

-Kagome-sama...A senhorita está muito ferida?O que ouve?Foi...o Inu-Yasha?

Kagome não respondeu...Era como se o monge estivesse esmagando ainda mais o seu frágil coração...Ela saiu em direção a "porta" (c/ não é bem uma porta... ¬¬) e se aventurou em meio a neve...

-Kagome...Aonde a senhorita vai?

-Vou...dar um passeio...- disse a colegial, se retirando.-Miroku...se eu não voltar não se preocupe...-disse ela quase num sussurro, o que fez Miroku não ouvir e voltar sua concentração a oração.

Kagome, caminhou pela neve...suas pegadas se apagavam com a neve que vinha com o vento.Estava frio...Ela deu meia volta...Passou despercebida por Miroku que agora orava por Sango, com total concentração que nem a viu entrar (c/Se pensarem que ele está pedindo algo hentai, esgano vcs!) ela pegou sua mochila, e saiu.

"Vou voltar até minha era...Talvez...eu não volte mais...Ah como sou boba...O Inu-Yasha sempre foi apaixonado pela Kikyou mas...O que me dói aqui..*ela levou a mão ao peito* foi o fato...Dele simplesmente me esquecer sempre...Eu tenho mais do que certeza que...Quando ele me vê, ele não vê a Kagome, vê a Kikyou...Não...O fato dele tê-la abraçado, protegido, de dizer que a ama...* Kagome encostou-se numa arvore* me machuca muito mais..."

Kagome andava entre os rios com superfície meio congelada.Ela olhou para água, que agora aparentava um espelho.Viu-se refletida nele...Lágrimas despercebidas escorriam pelo seu rosto...A neve aumentou...Ela retirou de sua "pequenina mochila" um agasalho enorme, de lã muito confortável.

"Pertenceu ao meu pai... - suspirou ela- Papai... Se ainda estivesse nesse mundo... Seria muito... Mais confortante..." Kagome suspirou.O que teria acontecido a seu pai?Agora todas as más lembranças voavam em sua mente, esmagavam seu coração...Como doía...

Ela andou...Ia sem rumo para qualquer lugar não interessava onde.Perdida em seus pensamentos, mergulhada em inúmeras lágrimas.Quando voltou para a realidade, estava em um lugar desconhecido...As árvores eram muito juntas...A neve não caía ali, pois as copas das árvores se uniam e impediam até mesmo a vista do céu.Ela estava com medo...Sentia que alguém vinha...O vento gélido de inverno soprava amedrontadoramente...

E agora onde estaria?O que acontecerá?

Leia o próximo capítulo e descubra!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dae minna!

Então estão gostando?Ainda não recebi sugestões, críticas, elogios...hehehe claro pq a fic está muito no começo...Só depende de vcs para que ela continue.

Então me escrevam minna! Meu e-mail é: kagome_kinomoto@hotmail.com

Mts BjKs!Espero o e-mail de vcs!!

Kagome Kinomoto – ah minna significa pessoal em japonês "^^


	3. Capítulo 3

Daisuki na Hanyou 

**Capítulo 3- A sacerdotisa das sombras! **

Kagome andava... Ia sem rumo para qualquer lugar não interessava onde.Perdida em seus pensamentos, mergulhada em inúmeras lágrimas.Quando voltou para a realidade, estava em um lugar desconhecido...As árvores eram muito juntas...A neve não caía ali, pois as copas das árvores se uniam e impediam até mesmo a vista do céu.Ela estava com medo...Sentia que alguém vinha...O vento gélido de inverno soprava amedrontadoramente...

****

Inu-Yasha havia acordado... Reparou nos curativos e no cheiro de remédio que seu corpo exalava "Kagome... Você cuidou... de mim...?Mesmo depois de tudo...?" Ele se levantou.Viu Kouga ali, deitado com o mesmo cheiro e os mesmos curativos que ele "Não...ela também cuidou do...Kouga..." ele olhou mais um pouco "Não só dele como e todos...Mas...Onde ela está?" Ele viu Miroku, sentado ali ainda orando agora, para si próprio.

-Ei Miroku!

-Inu-Yasha!Você acordou já está melhor?

-Sim...Não se preocupe comigo.Onde está a Kagome?

-Ela disse que ia dar uma volta.Mas já faz muito tempo que ela saiu...

-As coisas dela não estão aqui!?Ela voltou para a era dela?

-Quando a vi sair, ela não havia pegado as coisas dela!

-Ora, não minta!Porque elas não estão aqui então?

-Não sei Inu-Yasha, não faço a mínima idéia!

-Humpf...

Toda aquela discussão havia acordado a Kouga e Sango.

-Inu-Yasha?Mas o que eu estou fazendo aqui!?- Kouga estava se levantando.

-Certamente, a Kagome-sama mandou que Kirara o trouxesse. – Disse o monge.

Kouga examinou seu corpo coberto por ataduras e curativos que ele sabia que pertencia a colegial.

-Inu-Yasha...- disse Sango, sua voz não tão calma como de costume, agora estava aflita.- Onde está Kagome.

-Miroku disse que ela saiu.

-Como assim saiu?!- disse Kouga se irritando.

-Não sei seu idiota!Eu acabei de acordar também!

-Feh...Inu-Yasha como pode deixa-la sair!?

-EU ESTAVA DORMINDO SEU BURRO!AO CONTRÁRIO DE VOCÊ, **EU **LUTEI COM NARAKU!ESTAVA CANSADO!

-ISSO NÃO É MOTIVO PARA QUE VOCÊ A DEIXASSE SAIR ASSIM!

-EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO TENHO CULPA!

-Eu não vou ficar discutindo com você seu baka...Vou procurar a Kagome!  
-Feh...Vá então!

O youkai lobo saiu correndo em direção ao cheiro, quase fraco de Kagome.

-Inu-Yasha, acho que você deve procurar pela Kagome-sama.- disse Miroku em tom preocupante.

-Você não se encontra em estado tão sério... – disse Sango.

-E a Kagome pode estar correndo perigo!- disse Shippou que acabara de acordar.

Inu-Yasha sem resposta se retirou e pôs-se a meditar na árvore de sempre. "Kagome...Onde estará você...?Não estará brava comigo?"

-Minha Kagome... – Inu-Yasha não notou as palavras que saíram de sua boca, e pelo meio da neve seguiu um cheiro delicado...Quase imperceptível ao ponto em que estava.

*****

"Onde eu estou? Que floresta é essa? Inu-Yasha..."

-Quem está aí?- disse uma voz vinda de trás de uma árvore...Um vulto veio surgindo, carregadores de almas estavam ali...Era Kikyou.Mas o que faria num lugar como aquele?

-É você...Kikyou?

-Ora...Se não é a Kagome...O que faz aqui...?Esse não é um lugar para humanas...Como...Você - disse ela tristemente (c/ ela quis insinuar que não era um lugar para humanas saudáveis...Humanas como direi...Que não se alimentam de almas...Ah vcs me entenderam...¬¬)

-Eu...- Kagome não respirava direito.O ar era rarefeito naquele lugar... Ela estava prestes a cair no chão.

-Venha comigo.Você pode morrer aqui...E isso... o deixaria triste...

Kagome sem opção seguiu Kikyou até um lugar ainda mais escuro, onde se encontrava uma cabana.

-Entre aí e espere que eu volte...Talvez eu demore.Por isso tente não morrer até lá.

Kikyou se retirou seguida pelos seus Shinidamachuu.Kagome estava num lugar abandonado.Não havia nada ali nem mesmo um inseto.Só ela.Kikyou estava muito afastada.O fato dela tê-la levado até aquele lugar para que pudesse respirar não fazia o menor sentido...Também não se sentia confortável ali...Mesmo com mais alguém. "Pois essa pessoa...As vezes...Ou melhor muitas vezes...Me traz sofrimento e desgraças...Mas não consigo...Odiá-la... Kikyou..." Kagome pensava e lágrimas teimavam em escorrer.Ela gostaria de se afastar, esquecer Inu-Yasha esquecer tudo.Mas não podia...Não conseguiria esquece-lo...

Ela saiu do lugar.Não queria ficar ali esperando Kikyou.Queria descobrir que lugar era aquele.Então andou em sentido contrário para o qual Kikyou fora.Andava, sentia-se muito mal.O ar diminuía mas ela insistia em ir.

Andou mais uma vez sem rumo.Mas...Algo estava errado...A presença que sentira aquela hora...Não era a de Kikyou...Era outra, uma energia maligna...Seu coração ainda doía, e agora estava com medo.Um vulto negro se materializou em sua frente.Era uma mulher de vestes negras...Seus longos cabelos negros chegavam a tocar o chão.Ela sorriu...Kagome recuou...Mas algo a envolveu...Ali se tornava difícil respirar.

-Então...Você...É a Kagome...Ora...Não pensei em encontrá-la aqui...

Estava difícil respirar...Kagome não resistiu, desmaiou...A mulher que a havia pegado afastou-se com ela...

A mulher a levou...Até uma espécie de templo, que se encontrava num lugar...Meio impossível.Ela atravessou árvores muito juntas, entrelaçadas e sumiu no meio delas.Esse templo se encontrava em um lugar muito aberto.Não havia árvores.Uma barreira muito imperceptível estava o envolvendo.O lugar era de difícil acesso, e a barreira muito poderosa.

-Desfaça-se...Quem ordena é Yakumi...A sacerdotisa das sombras...

A barreira desfez-se Yakumi caminhou até a entrada do templo e se virou.Com um gesto a barreira foi refeita.

Kagome podia respirar.Ela acordou. "Que... lugar é esse?... Eu estou sendo...Carregada?" Ela olhou...E viu um rosto envolto por um capuz.

-Ora...Acordou heim...Estava me preocupando...Pensei que fosse morrer...

-Q-quem é você?

-Meu nome é Yakumi, sou uma sacerdotisa das sombras.Estou aqui a serviço de Naraku.

-Na..Naraku?

-Isso mesmo.Se eu encontrasse a Kikyou primeiro acabaria com ela...Mas...Como você surgiu antes compensaria mais, torna-la minha serva.

-NUNCA!JAMAIS SERVIREI A NARAKU!

-Há, há, há, você me faz rir...É muito burrinha.Não disse que se tornaria serva de Naraku, disse que se tornaria** MINHA **serva!

-Su...a s-serva?

-é foi isso mesmo que ouviu!E como você é a reencarnação da Kikyou...Eu a farei pagar pelo que fez!  
-Pelo...que fiz...?Mas Yakumi!Nunca tinha te visto antes de você me raptar...e...O que foi que eu fiz pra você?

-**Cale-se!**Agora é bom entrar aí e ficar quieta!

-ANTES ME DIGA O QUE EU FIZ!

-Você...Tomou meu posto...Kikyou...A Shinkon no Tama seria guardada por mim...Eu era a mais digna de protege-la...Os exterminadores de youkais combinaram de me entregar a jóia...Mas...Quando eu estava ocupada com meus afazeres...Um youkai me mordeu...E eu adoeci seriamente.A Shinkon não poderia esperar...Que eu me curasse por isso, a entregaram para outra sacerdotisa...Que morava ao norte daquela região...Kikyou...E essa Kikyou...cuidou de Onigumo, meu irmão.Sua alma se corrompeu e ele foi absorvido por youkais...Naraku me prometeu...Que se eu acabasse com Kikyou e Kagome libertaria Onigumo, e eu usaria minha magia para que ele...Voltasse a ser bom...

"O que?Essa mulher era a...Irmã de Onigumo?"

-Mas...a senhora... (c/ nossa como a Kagome é educada!Tem respeito até com a inimiga...¬¬)

-Senhorita!  
-Perdão...A senhorita...Aprendeu a ser sacerdotisa das sombras...

-Aprendi porque queria me vingar de Kikyou...Mas agora já chega de conversa!

-Espera aí!Eu não sou a Kikyou!Eu sou a Kagome!Me entendeu?KA-GO-ME!

-Sim mas para libertar meu irmão precisarei mata-la.

-ahhh! " ela está disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para...libertar...Onigumo!Ah mas...ela tem uma aparência tão jovem...o que será que aconteceu?Será que ela é como Tsubaki?Não...Não tem presença de youkai nela..."

-Já chega Kagome...A farei sofrer...Mas antes terá que esperar...A vinda do seu grande amor.

-O quê?- de repente algo envolveu a boca de Kagome e saiu. "Na...Não posso falar!O que está acontecendo?Inu-Yasha...não venha..."

****

"O cheiro da Kagome está sumindo...Onde ela terá ido?" Pensava Kouga enquanto procurava sua querida Kagome.Ele andou... (melhorando correu) mais um pouco até se deparar com uma barreira que envolvia uma floresta...A chamada Floresta das sombras...Estava na sua frente.

"Será que a Kagome...foi atraída para esse lugar?Mas nesse lugar só sobrevivem pessoas com angústia e sofrimento no coração...Será que a Kagome...Estava sofrendo?Vou tentar atravessar a barreira para salva-la!"  
-KAGOMEEEEEE!

O youkai empurrou fortemente seu corpo contra a barreira.Ele passou facilmente.Claro, estava sofrendo, estava com medo de que acontecesse algo com Kagome.

"O que...Eu consegui passar...Kagome..." ele farejou o ar que corria ali...Sentiu um cheiro muito parecido com o de Kagome...Mas o dela também estava ali!Qual dos dois seria?

****

Enquanto isso Inu-Yasha corria na mesma direção em que o lobo fora.O cheiro dele também estava ali.

"O Kouga vaio mesmo atrás da Kagome...Mas eu também...Posso sentir o cheiro da Kikyou...O que estará acontecendo?"

O hanyou chegou a frente da barreira da Floresta das Sombras.Ele passou facilmente.Também sofria.Mesmo que Kagome estivesse curando seu coração aos poucos...Haviam feridas nele ainda.Ele seguiu o cheiro da colegial e parou no mesmo cruzamento em que Kouga estava.

-Kouga...?

-Cara de cachorro!O que esta fazendo aqui?

-Eu...vim atrás da Kagome.- respondeu ele com sinceridade.Não estava nem um pouco a fim de discutir com o lobo. (c/ Ah se ele sempre agisse desse jeito evitaria muitos "Osuwaris" e "idiota" e por aí vai... ^^" )

-Ah...eu a acharei e a salvarei primeiro!

Kouga saiu correndo em direção ao cheiro correto, o que pertencia a Kagome.Só que sua rota foi desviada...Aquela floresta escondia muitos truques para os sofredores...Ele foi atraído até um campo cheio de ervas...Onde elas a envolveram...E esse caiu desmaiado.Essa erva...Chamada a erva do pesadelo (c/ ela já apareceu em um epi. Esse nome não tem nada a ver pq eu não lembrava o correto "^^) O youkai lobo caído no meio do campo...Começou a ver...Kagome e Inu-Yasha...Os dois estavam abraçados... "Não...Kagome...KAGOMEEEEE"

"Esse cheiro é do idiota do Kouga!- pensou Inu-Yasha andando para salvar Kagome." O hanyou andou e se deparou frente a um campo de vinhas...com plantas estranhas logo abaixo, Kouga, desmaiado, sofrendo...Ele se embrenhou no meio das videiras e das ervas estranhas que começaram a envolve-lo, o hanyou usou suas garras e partiu todas elas, ficando livre.Pegou Kouga, saiu daquele lugar e o atirou no chão: (c/ como o Inu é delicado... ¬¬)

-Acorde idiota!

O lobo abriu os olhos vagarosamente...

-I...Inu-Yasha... 

"Ele está atordoado...O que será que aquelas ervas-daninhas fizeram com ele?" *Inu-Yasha deu um tapa no rosto de Kouga.*

-Ah porque fez isso idiota!  
-Deveria me agradecer!Você estava atordoado!

-O que...?- Kouga lembrou-se de tudo que ele viu... (c/ ele não viu só a cena do Inu-Yasha e da Kagome...Ele viu tb outras...Eu vou inventar uma agora...Ele tb viu Naraku o matando...Matando aos seus companheiros que sobravam...Viu Kagome sendo morta...) Então...foi você que me livrou daquelas vinhas?

-Foi...Recue daqui, você não conseguirá sobreviver!  
-Ora seu idiota!Eu quero salvar a Kagome!

-Esse lugar...só agüenta abrigar as pessoas que estão sofrendo e que tem feridas no coração...- Após Inu-Yasha dizer isso Kouga lembrou-se dos seus companheiros sendo feridos e mortos...Lembrou-se de tudo que havia ocorrido até aquele dia, tudo o que o tinha feito sofrer.

"O Inu-Yasha...Está aqui...Porque...Ele também sofre muito?O que terá acontecido em seu passado?"

-Saia logo daqui!

-Não sairei!Quero salvar a Kagome eu já disse!

Inu-Yasha não pensou.Agarrou Kouga e o levou até a barreira.

-AGORA NÃO VOLTE AQUI!

-SEU IDIOTA ME DEIXE ENTRAR!!!!!- Kouga esmurrava a barreira...Só que por algum motivo não conseguia mais passar por ela.

*****

-Ora...Não quero que esse lobinho venha interferir.Quero apenas aquele que pertença ao seu coração...Kagome...- dizia Yakumi com a voz fria fazendo uma espécie de magia.Era ela que impedia Kouga de entrar.- Vamos esperar Kikyou...O Hanyou irá demorar a chegar...Querida Kagome...

*****

Kikyou havia voltado... "Para onde terá ido aquela garota?Eu a mandei ficar aqui...Preciso acha-la...Se não...Yakumi devolverá minha alma para dentro dela!"

Kikyou caminhou...Viu Inu-Yasha cheirando...Procurando Kagome...Ela se escondeu atrás de uma árvore... "Inu-Yasha...Você...Veio salva-la?"

Func...Func.. "Esse é o cheiro...Da Kikyou...Kikyou...O que você faz aqui?"

"Eu seguirei por outro caminho...Não quero ir junto de Inu-Yasha..."

Kikyou deu meia volta e saiu.Seguindo por um outro caminho longe de Inu-Yasha.  
Continua...

E agora?Será que eles acharão Kagome?O que acontecerá?Não perca o próximo capítulo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hai minna!

Como estão?Gostando da fic?Me escrevam!Me enviem críticas sugestões e até elogios! Meu e-mail é... kagome_kinomoto@hotmail.com

Mts BjKs!

Kagome Kinomoto

**Agora um pequeno diálogo entre Kinomoto e Inu-Yasha**

-Inu-Yasha o que foi?

-Ora...Onde já se viu!?Eu salvar um imbecil como o Kouga?

-Ah...¬¬ não reclame é uma história seu baka...

-E daí!Você tem que seguir a realidade!Sua humana idiota...

-Quem você está chamando de idiota?Seu...Bakayô!

-Você!IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA!

-PARA COM ISSO SE NÃO...

-Se não... (Inu-Yasha fez um imitação ridícula minha...¬¬)

-Eu coloco isso! *Apontando para um arquivo de som denominado "Osuwari" no computador *

-Hahaha isso não me vencerá! IDIOTA, IDIOTA!!!

*abrindo o arquivo* "OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI!"

*Ploft*

-Há, há, há, Seu baka!!Era um arquivo com uma série de Osuwaris ditos pela Kagome!Agora vejamos quem é idiota... *colocando para repetir *

-Nããããããããão!!!KAGOME SOCORROOOOOO!

-Huahuahuahuahauhauhauhaua


	4. Capítulo 4

Daisuki na Hanyou 

**Capítulo 4- Lembranças... **

Kikyou havia voltado... "Para onde terá ido aquela garota?Eu a mandei ficar aqui...Preciso acha-la...Se não...Yakumi devolverá minha alma para dentro dela!"

Kikyou caminhou...Viu Inu-Yasha cheirando...Procurando Kagome...Ela se escondeu atrás de uma árvore... "Inu-Yasha...Você...Veio salva-la?"

Func...Func.. "Esse é o cheiro...Da Kikyou...Kikyou...O que você faz aqui?"

"Eu seguirei por outro caminho...Não quero ir junto de Inu-Yasha..."

Kikyou deu meia volta e saiu.Seguindo por um outro caminho longe de Inu-Yasha.  
---------------------

-Miroku o Inu-Yasha está demorando!- disse a vozinha do pequeno Shippou

-Eu sei...O que terá acontecido?Já faz um bom tempo que o Kouga e o Inu-Yasha saíram!

-Houshi-sama...(isso significa senhor monge) Não deveríamos ir atrás dele?Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa!- disse Sango, com um tom preocupante na voz.

-Vamos esperar até amanhã.Se ele não voltar, iremos procura-lo.

-ATÉ AMNHÃ!

-Isso mesmo Shippou até amanhã...

*****

"Por um momento...Pensei ter sentido o cheiro da Kikyou...." Pensava Inu-Yasha enquanto seguia pelo caminho escuro.

Aquela trilha estava encolhendo...Inu-Yasha havia chagado...A um labirinto feito de inúmeras vinhas de erva do pesadelo...E vários caminhos...

"O que?Um labirinto?Será que se eu atravessa-lo conseguirei encontrar...Kagome?"

O hanyou entrou...Ele tentou puxar a tetsussaiga para destruir o caminho e passar facilmente, mas ela não se transformava...Ele correu, virava para os lados onde achava que deveria virar...Seguia para a direção que sua intuição o mandava seguir(c/ fala sério o Inu-Yasha tem um ótimo instinto canino XD)...Inúmeras vezes algumas ervas do pesadelo o envolvia, e ele acabava por sair em caminhos errados...Estava cansado e confuso...

*****

-Huh, huh, huh...Kanna aproxime mais essas imagens...O pobre hanyou Inu-Yasha...Está sofrendo...Embrenhado numa floresta criada para os sofredores ficarem derramando lágrimas e morrerem por se sentirem culpados...Huh, huh, huh...

-Senhor Naraku...- disse Kanna com aquela vozinha amarga, amedrontadora...- Quer que eu mostre os detalhes sobre Yakumi...E Kagome...?

-Sim...Mostre-me.

Kanna virou o espelho duas vezes e este mostrou Yakumi...Olhando para uma bandeja de sakuras (flores de cerejeiras) que mostravam onde Kikyou e Inu-Yasha estavam.Kagome estava agora, possuída por uma magia que a impedia de se mexer e de falar, ela estava presa em uma espécie de sala.

-Como essa Yakumi é inocente...Acredita mesmo que irei devolver Onigumo para ela...Assim que conseguir liberta-lo...Eu mesmo acabarei com sua vida...E absorverei os poderes obscuros de Yakumi, para aprender magias negras...Então eu, o youkai (c/ meio youkai... ¬¬) Naraku me tornarei invencível....huh. huh...Kanna mostre-me Inu-Yasha...

Kagura estava passando pela sala de Naraku quando ouviu suas últimas palavras " Assim...que liberta-lo...eu mesmo...matarei...e absorverei...poderes obscuros...me tornarei...invencível..." "Talvez...O Naraku poderá criar mais servos assim como eu...Se eu impedi-lo...E dominar as técnicas de Yakumi...Poderei me libertar..."

A mestra do vento (c/ eu adoro o vento e tb adoro a Kagura! ^^ pena que ela é malvada... ¬¬" ) se retirou...Ia pensar num modo de escapar dali e pôr seu plano em ação.

****

-MAS QUE VINHAS MALDITAS!GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMAAAAAA! (c/ eu ia colocar Sankon Tetsusou!mais assim ficou melhor!^^)

Algumas vinhas se desfizeram mas depois se reconstruíram.

"É isso! Se eu for cortando todas elas... Talvez eu possa passar!"

-Garras retalhadoras de alma! Garras retalhadoras de alma! Garras retalhadoras de alma! Garras retalhadoras de alma! Garras retalhadoras de alma!

E gritando "Garras retalhadoras de alma!" O hanyou conseguiu se livrar do labirinto.Mas o cheiro que estava mais forte agora era o de Kikyou...Inu-Yasha por acidente havia tomado um caminho que o levou até aquele que Kikyou seguiu...

-Kikyou...Você está aqui?

"Inu-Yasha!- espantou-se Kikyou – Ele me achou...?Não tenho como me esconder ou como fugir...Essa parte da floresta é muito densa..." (c/ Fukai Mori!^^ Agora nessa luz, dessa densa floresta... ¬¬)

Inu-Yasha correu ao encontro de Kikyou, que estava parada ali, perplexa.

-Kikyou...?

-Inu-Yasha...O que você faz aqui?

-Kikyou...Eu vim procurar...

-A Kagome certo?Eu sei onde ela está e quem a pegou...

-Hã...!?

-Inu-Yasha...Siga sempre por esse caminho...Mesmo que não sinta o cheiro dessa garota...Siga sempre em frente...Até chegar em um templo...

-Kikyou...Por que...Você está me ajudando...?

-Não é isso que você quer...?Inu-Yasha...Essa garota deve ser muito importante para você...Mas...Até que ponto ela é mais importante do que eu para você?

-...

-Eu segurei daqui...Lembre-se Inu-Yasha...Siga sempre em frente...

-Obrigado...Kikyou...

*****

-Veja só Kagome...- dizia Yakumi observando atentamente as Sakuras (flores de cerejeiras) na bandeja –Kikyou revelou meu esconderijo a Inu-Yasha...Parece que a diversão termina aqui...Vou começar os preparativos, querida Kagome...

"O que ela vai fazer comigo? Inu-Yasha não venha..." Pensava Kagome desesperada...

-Não venha...Que pensamentos interessantes, os seus...Prefere morrer ao sacrificar a vida daquele que ama...Bem...Sabe essa magia que a envolve?Ela está somente me ajudando...Então preciso esperar mais um pouco para ter o "seu coração" em minhas mãos...

"O que...?"

-Humpf...Você é mesmo patética...-Yakumi se retirou.Ia até outra sala do templo...Nela havia pouquíssimos objetos e vários livros.-Oh...Vejo que ainda tenho aqui meus fragmentos da jóia...E pelo que me parece Kagome ainda tem alguns Shinkon no Kakera... (Shinkon no Kakera= Fragmentos da jóia) Mas precisarei de uma ajudinha deles...Se não tudo dará errado.

A sacerdotisa se dirigiu a estante de livros empoeirados...Ela não pegou nenhum deles, simplesmente ergue-se e de cima dela tirou um pequeno frasco.Nele havia dois Shinkon no Kakera e uma espécie...De coração.Um cristal em forma de coração.

-Ora...Só vou precisar mesmo dos fragmentos dela...

Yakumi se retirou.Pegou o frasco e dirigiu-se até a sala onde Kagome estava.Ela pronunciou algumas palavras...Algum tipo de feitiço...Assim Kagome perdeu a consciência.Ela pegou os fragmentos que estavam guardados no bolso da saia da colegial...E se retirou.

*****

Fora da floresta estava muito frio o youkai lobo, Kouga ainda estava ali. "Mas que droga!Agora não posso mais entrar!"

Ele continuava a golpear a barreira, mas nada acontecia.De repente a voz de Yakumi, soou ali:

-Desista lobo...Não te deixarei entrar.Desista.

-M-..Mas quem...?QUEM É VOCÊ?

-Meu nome não interessa a você, Kouga.Desista antes que eu tenha que apelar para métodos drásticos...

-ENTÃO FOI VOCÊ QUE PEGOU A KAGOME?

-Ora...Que lobinho inteligente...E eu que achava que o cérebro dos lobos não era desenvolvido por completo...

-NÃO ME INTERESSA QUEM VOCÊ É, OU O QUE VOCÊ QUER!EU VOU ENTRAR AÍ E SALVAR A KAGOME!

-Ou morrerá tentando.Se golpear a barreira mais uma vez...Terá o que merece.

Kouga não lhe deu ouvidos e golpeou a barreira com chutes.

-Como você é insolente...Vou acabar com você aqui mesmo...- novamente Yakumi pronunciou palavras que com certeza pertenciam a alguma magia (c/ eu me inspirei bastante na Kaguya do segundo filme de Inu!^^) .Kouga não conseguia se mexer.Estava paralisado.-Agora...Morra de frio!- Yakumi pronunciou palavras estranhas novamente e a neve que caia fraca transformou-se em uma horrível tempestade.- Apredeu?! Que não deve brincar comigo, lobo?Agora morra congelado...-A voz fria que ecoava, desapareceu...E Kouga sem poder fazer alguma coisa ficou parado imóvel, enquanto a tempestade de neve caia ameaçadoramente.

*****

-Ei Miroku!A neve está muito forte!E agora?A Kogome está bem?- disse Shippou ainda preocupado.

-É mesmo Houshi-sama...Veja só a quantidade de neve que está caindo!- Sango estava tremendo de frio.Estava muito preocupa assim como Shippou.

-Não podemos sair.A neve está cobrindo tudo.

-Sango, Miroku e Shippou, acho melhor ficarem aqui.Lá fora há mais de um metro de neve cobrindo o chão...Pelo jeito essa neve...É controlada por magia negra de alguma sacerdotisa das sombras.- disse Kaede.

-Senhora Kaede, a senhora quer dizer que existem muitas mikos (sacerdotisas) das sombras?  
-Sim Sango...O número delas tem crescido muito.

-Então a pessoa que causou essa tempestade de neve, não está querendo que a gente chegue a algum lugar...- disse Miroku.

******

-Ora...Que amiguinhos espertos você tem querida Kagome...Acertaram um dos motivos para que eu causasse essa tempestade na frente da barreira da floresta e no vilarejo de Kaede...

******

-Huh, huh, huh....Essa Yakumi sabe mesmo o que fazer...É diferente daquela inútil da Tsubaki...Mas tem algo nela...Que me imcomoda...

-O que foi...Senhor Naraku...?- perguntou Kanna.

-Há 50 anos Onigumo não passava de um velho bandido.Essa garota, sendo sua irmã mais velha deveria estar morta.

-O senhor...Não percebeu...?Essa garota...É uma...Tennyo*...

"O que uma Tennyou?Significa que essa garota, além de possuir poderes obscuros, também é imortal?" (c/ agora dá pra ver que ela é a cópia cuspida, ou melhor, digitada da Kaguya "^^)

******

"Mas que dorga!- pensava Inu-Yasha- Esse lugar tem árvores muito juntas, quase entrelaçadas!"

-TETSUSSAIGA!!!!!

As árvores se partiram rapidamente, mas logo se reconstruíram. "Ora...Mas que porcaria de árvores...Atravessá-las será mais difícil do que eu imaginei!" (c/ pequena paródia dessa cena! ^_~ " Eu já sei!Vou usar o Kaze no Kizu e acabar com todas elas!" KAZE NO KIZUUUUUUU!- assim o terreno fica limpo de todas as árvores, convencido de que poderá passar Inu-Yasha sai correndo, mas logo as árvores crescem, e o pobre hanyou fica preso em suas copas impossibilitado de tudo!

Inu-Yasha: Mas que história ridícula!

Kinomoto: Vamos deixar isso para o final da fic! ¬¬ ) Voltando a fic... Inu-Yasha tentou passar pelas árvores, mas eram muito estreitas (c/ Inu-Yasha tá ficando gordinho! Chega de comer macarrão da Kagome e vamos já fazer uma dieta!) "Mas que porcaria..."

-SANKON TETSUSOU! (garras retalhadoras de alma!)- Desta vez as árvores se partiram, mas, não voltaram a crescer.- Feh!Parece que essas malditas árvores só morrem com ataques físicos! Sankon Tetsusou! (c/ assim o pequeno hanyou acabou arrumando um emprego de lenhador em um vilarejo, já que perdeu seu emprego no Cartoon Network – isso porque vão parar de exibir Inu-Yasha- "^^ Vamos parar com essas piadinhas sem graça "^^)

******

-"timo o hanyou já chegou Kagome!Vamos antes de qualquer coisa parar o tempo...Preciso mesmo é de tempo...- novamente ela pronunciou palavras que faziam parte de uma magia.O tempo havia parado em todo o Japão Feudal os que permaneceram ilesos de tudo, foram Kikyou, Naraku e seu castelo juntamente com Kanna e Kagura, e Kagome que se encontrava inconsciente.

******

"O que!?" Pensava Kikyou " Yakumi parou o tempo...O que ela está pretendendo fazer?Eu não me importo se ela matar a Kagome, mas se ela tocar no Inu-Yasha..." Kikyou correu até um certo ponto, onde viu Inu-Yasha parado, junto com o tempo...E passou facilmente pela barreira de Yakumi.

-Veja só Kagome...Tudo está correndo como o planejado de um jeito ou outro, sua antiga pele veio até mim...

Kikyou passou pelo torii ( torrii é o nome de um arco que marca a entrada de templos e locais sagrados do Japão) do templo das sombras de Yakumi, caminhava apressada.Ela empurrou a porta de entrada do templo:

-YAKUMI!

-Ora...Seja bem vinda Kikyou...

-O que você pretende fazer...Com o Inu-Yasha?

-O hanyou desprezível não me interessa.O que me interessa agora é...- ela fez uma passou e prosseguiu num sussurro inaudível - a alma de Kagome...**Inteira**...

Nesse momento as almas de Kikyou foram arrancadas.Ela estava fraca e desmaiada.

-A segunda parte está completa...Kikyou e Kagome estão aqui.O terceiro passo...São os Kokoro no Kakera... (traduzindo isso ficaria como fragmentos do coração).Bem...Antes do curso do tempo voltar a correr...Eu preciso...Trancar a Kikyou.- Yakumi levou Kikyou até a sala onde prendera Kagome.Ela fez gestos com o dedo e projetou ali, dois espelhos enormes.Com sua magia prendeu Kagome em um, e Kikyou no outro.Do espelho no qual Kagome estava, uma espécie de fumaça foi expelida.

Yakumi com mais alguns gestos transformou-a em uma bola de vidro, maior que a jóia de quatro almas.

Ela pegou o frasco que continha o coração de cristal e os Shinkon no Kakera (fragmentos do jóia). Colocou os fragmentos, coração e a bola de vidro numa espécie de oratório.O coração que antes guardava um tom esbranquiçado e meio rosa, agora era completamente negro.

-Agora...Vamos ás lembranças dela...

Yakumi pegou a bola de vidro e quebrou-a com as mãos nuas.A fumaça negra que ali estava entrou no coraçãozinho de cristal e o sangue que escorria das mãos feridas da sacerdotisa das sombras, pingou nos fragmentos, que se corromperam.

-Deu certo...Minhas mãos tocaram nas lembranças daquela que tem o poder de purificar os fragmentos...Por isso...Posso corromper os fragmento sem ter que arrancar o sangue da garota, eu posso ser uma sacerdotisa das sombras, mas odeio sangue e carnificinas... (c/ explicando melhor o fato dos fragmentos corrompidos. Yakumi havia tocado nas lembranças da Kagome, que é capaz de purificar os fragmentos, ela estourou a bola de vidro que prendia as lembranças de Kagome, com as mãos nuas. O efeito disso foram cortes onde a aura das lembranças de Kagome agora estavam(pois Yakumi quebrou a bola!), e o sangue que escorria de suas mãos agora continham uma pequena amostra da aura de Kagome, e sua alma má(A da Yakumi), fundida com aquela aura, corromperam os fragmentos.Deu pra endenter?)

E agora, o que acontecerá com Kagome e Kikyou?Inu-Yasha conseguirá salva-las?

Não percam o próximo capítulo!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oiiiiiiii minna!!! ^^/

Estão gostando da fic?Muitos amigos meus aprovaram!Obrigara a Mari pelos elogios!^^

Ah e as minhas conversas com o Inu ela adorou!Arigatou amiga!^^

Bem escrevam pra mim!Enviem críticas sugestões e elogios tb!^^ (Inu-Yasha: Isso jamais vai acontecer! Kinomoto- Quer ouvir a Kagome de novo?) Meu e-mail é kagome_kinomoto@hotmail.com

Tchauzinhooo mina!^^/ ah antes a tradução de tennyo:

* Tennyo – jovem virgem e imortal.

Kagome Kinomoto

***Outro diálogo entre Kinomoto e Inu-Yasha ***

-Ora que histórias idiotas as que você inventou de mim!

-Hahaha já que você vai perder o emprego no Cartoon...

-Que histórias idiotas Kinomoto!

-Tudo pra você é idiota não tem senso de humor?

-Humpf...Senso de humor?Onde já se viu!? Me chamar de gordo!

-Foi uma piada seu burro ¬¬

-Foi uma piada... (outra imitação ridícula)

-Ora fique quieto! ¬¬

-Bah!Venha me fazer ficar quieto sua baka!

-Não me chame de baka!

-BAKA, BAKA!

-Inu-Yasha...Eu também me chamo Kagome... ò.ó OSUWARI!OSUWARI!

*ploft*

-Aprenda que não deve mexer comigo Inu-Yasha eu sou muito poderosa huahuahuahuahua

*olhar desprezível lançado por Inu-Yasha*

-Nossa não precisa fazer essa cara horrível...*com medo* Parece que hoje você ganhou *se afastando* M.-mas...Por causa desse olhar faiscante eu não fico mais aqui não...SOCORROOOO!!!

-Huahuahauhaua humana idiota

-OSUWARI!

***Fim^^***

Oba!Arrumei um modo de ganhar de você há, há, há !!!


	5. Capítulo 5

Daisuki na Hanyou 

**Capítulo 5- Kokoro no Kakera **

No capitulo anterior Yakumi havia conseguido prender Kikyou e Kagome.Ela havia parado o tempo no Sengokujidai, e corrompeu os fragmentos da Shinkon no Tama.E agora o que ela irá fazer?

*****

-Deu certo...Minhas mãos tocaram nas lembranças daquela que tem o poder de purificar os fragmentos...Por isso...Posso corromper os fragmento sem ter que arrancar o sangue da garota, eu posso ser uma sacerdotisa das sombras, mas odeio sangue e carnificinas...Agora...É só criar o coração.

Yakumi pegou o pequeno coração negro.A névoa que havia sido expelida da bola de vidro, agora estava entrando dentro do pequeno coração.Alguns minutos se passaram e finalmente, toda a névoa estava presa no coração.

-Agora...O toque final...

Yakumi pegou três fragmentos (um dela e dois da Kagome) e fincou no coração que agora parecia ser um coração um pouco mais real.Mas...Assim que os fragmentos foram fincados o coração congelou.

Novamente palavras saíram da boca de Yakumi.O ritual para que os Kokoro no Kakera (fragmentos do coração) existissem estava começando...

-...**Kokoro**...**no**...**Kakera**... – foram as últimas palavras do ritual.Novamente o pequeno coração havia tomado a forma de um cristal.

Yakumi apanhou-o. O tom rosa-prateado havia voltado.Ela olhou para ele...Viu seu rosto refletido na pedra...Por um momento...Pensou em livrar-se daquela história toda...Mas havia chegado até ali...Teria o seu querido irmão e a vingança...Não...Ela iria em frente não poderia simplesmente voltar atrás...Não agora...

Yakumi apertou com força a pedra do coração.Havia se quebrado como a jóia, os estilhaços e fragmentos estavam agora no chão.

Nesse exato momento na sala onde os espelhos estavam, após a quebra do coração...O espelho de Kagome...Havia se rachado...

-Consegui...Finalmente...Onigumo voltará para mim...Os fragmentos logo não existirão mais...E...Conseguirei me vingar de Kikyou...

*****

No castelo de Naraku...Kagura ainda pensava no seu modo de escapar e Naraku observava atentamente o espelho de Kanna.

"Essa garota... Está fazendo tudo como o planejado... Além disso...Ela é uma tennyo (jovem imortal) Posso absorver esse poder dela..."

-Senhor Naraku...?- interrompeu-o Kanna.

-Diga Kanna.

-Veja...O Inu-Yasha está se movendo...E o tempo...Está parado...

-O quê?!

O espelho de Kanna focalizava o hanyou que se mexia...Ele dava pequenos passos...Algo brilhando em seu peito.

-Mas...O que é aquilo?Aquela luz em Inu-Yasha?

-Eu não sei ao certo, mas...Acho que é a luz do amor...

-Huh, huh, huh...Luz do amor.O mesmo que aconteceu com a Kikyou poderá acontecer com ele...Huh, huh, huh...HÁ, HÁ, HÁ, HÁ!!!Sofra Inu-Yasha!Sofra...

*****

"Mas... o que aconteceu? Senti como se meu corpo e o tempo estivessem parados..."

Inu-Yasha agora se movia.Podia andar livremente e foi até o torii do templo das sombras.

*****

-O quê?!Como o hanyou conseguiu se mexer?Eu havia...Parado o tempo!?

De repente a porta do templo de Yakumi foi aberta.Sem perder tempo essa recitou palavras e fez uma barreira.A barreira...Era muito diferente das outras...Ela...Era como um portal...Para...

-KAGOMEEEEEE! Droga...?! Uma barreira!O que irei fazer...?!Essa barreira...Tem cara de que não será quebrada pela Tetsussaiga!Mas eu vou tentar!Pela...Kagome!

Inu-Yasha usou a tetsussaiga que ganhou sua coloração vermelha...Mas ela foi simplesmente repelida...Da barreira surgiu uma espécie de buraco...Inu-Yasha foi sugado para dentro dele...Mas...Onde ele iria parar?

-Hanyou desprezível!Se não se arriscasse seria mais fácil...- sussurrou Yakumi com ódio.- Preciso terminar o ritual.

Ela pegou todos os fragmentos e estilhaços.Colocou no oratório.Ela se dirigiu até a sala onde os espelhos se encontravam.Ela pegou o espelho que refletia Kagome.Colocou-o frente ao oratório.

-Isso...É uma questão de tempo.Agora precisarei de...Uma chave...Precisarei sair.Tudo ficara bem, pois o hanyou já está fora de meu caminho.Mesmo assim deixarei esta barreira até o momento em que eu voltar com a chave. (c/ vcs logo verão que chave é essa "^^ bem vou confessar...Eu inventei de última hora hehehe por isso eu preciso de mais tempo pra descobrir =P)

Ela se retirou do templo e logo estava fora da floresta...

*****

"Onde... Onde eu estou?Que escuridão é essa...?Ah...que brilhos são aqueles?"  
Kagome se dirigiu até alguma espécie de brilhozinho no meio daquela escuridão.Ela havia encontrado estilhaços e fragmentos como os de um espelho.

"O que... é isso? Tem rostos nele... São todos da mesma pessoa... Mas quem é esse garoto? Argh...- Kagome apertou o peito com força...Dentro havia uma dor enorme...O seu coração doía ao ver aquele rosto...

-Você...Não o reconhece?O rosto dessa pessoa?

-Q-Quem está aí?

-Eu não...Sei o meu nome...- um vulto se aproximou da colegial.Era uma garota idêntica a ela...Mas havia algo diferente.Sua expressão era triste, suas vestes eram negras.Usava uma espécie de capa.- E você...Lembra-se...Do seu?

-O meu...O meu nome?

-Sim...Aquele pelo qual as pessoas a chamam.Aquele que a pessoa que você ama recita...O **seu** nome...

-A pessoa...Que eu amo?Do que...?Você está falando?Eu nunca saí desse lugar eu...- Kagome novamente levou a mão ao peito.

-Aqui...- a outra Kagome também havia levado as mãos ao coração – Dói em você?Alguém...Te disse...**Adeus**?

-**Adeus**...- Kagome sofria mais ainda, com uma dor horrível no seu coração.- Você...Sabe quem é...A pessoa desses estilhaços e fragmentos de espelho?

-Espelho...

-Sim...Esses no chão...

-Isso não é um espelho.É o seu coração.

-Co...Coração?- Kagome novamente ficou com as mãos no coração...Seu rosto com uma expressão de dor.

-E cada pedacinho...E cada fragmento...Exibe o meu...Pensamento...Todo tempo...- A outra Kagome cantava uma canção...Muito bela...

-Essa canção...Tenho a impressão de já tê-la ouvido...

-É porque...Você já ouviu.Esses estilhaços e fragmentos...São partes do seu coração.Se dói aqui em você – novamente a outra Kagome levou as mãos ao coração- é porque você se esqueceu...Daqueles que te amam.E da pessoa que sempre gostará de você pelo que você é...Pelo que você pode fazer...E pelo que não pode fazer...

-A pessoa...só para mim...?

-Sim...

Continua...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hai minna-san! ^^ 

E aí o que acharam?Tenho que me desculpar por umas cópias que fiz né...Principalmente de Chobits.Eu estava muito inspirada na Dark Chii hehehe...E a musiquinha de Shaman King...É que eu simplesmente amo ela!

Bem...Eu acho que assim a fic ficou bem kawaii né?!

Já se a sua opinião for outra, ou até mesmo essa...Me escreva!Enviem críticas, sugestões e até elogios!Meu e-mail: kagome_kinomoto@hotmail.com

Ja ne!^^

Kagome Kinomoto


	6. Capítulo 6

Daisuki na Hanyou 

**Capítulo 6- A chave da minha alma! **

-E cada pedacinho...E cada fragmento...Exibe o meu...Pensamento...Todo tempo...- A outra Kagome cantava uma canção...Muito bela...

-Essa canção...Tenho a impressão de já tê-la ouvido...

-É porque...Você já ouviu.Esses estilhaços e fragmentos...São partes do seu coração.Se dói aqui em você – novamente a outra Kagome levou as mãos ao coração- é porque você se esqueceu...Daqueles que te amam.E da pessoa que sempre gostará de você pelo que você é...Pelo que você pode fazer...E pelo que não pode fazer...

-A pessoa...Só para mim...?

-Sim...

-Mas...

-Mas...?

-Eu não consigo me lembrar...De nada que já tenha acontecido comigo...Eu...

-Se você procurar bem nesses pedaços...Que estão no chão...Pode encontrar...As respostas.

-Você...- o rosto de Kagome com sua expressão triste, deixou escapar uma lágrima.-Ué...-ela levou as mãos aos olhos pegando a pequena lágrima - Por que...?Eu estou...Chorando?

-Você...- a outra Kagome se aproximou – Não sabe o que se passa aqui?- ela colocou a mão no local onde o coração da outra Kagome estava situado - Há um quebra-cabeça a ser montado.Enquanto não juntar esses pedaços...Se não coloca-los no lugar...Não será você novamente...Será apenas uma alma sem lembranças...Vagando no nada...

-Alma...Sem lembrança?

-Sim...

-Me diga...Como eu posso juntá-los?Esses pedacinhos do meu coração?

-É simples...Deve...Colocar as peças no lugar e "viajar" dentro delas...Só assim poderá se lembrar...

*****

-Mas que porcaria!Alguém me mandou para esse local escuro!Não enxergo nada, não sinto o cheiro de nada...

Inu-Yasha se encontrava preso á uma dimensão parecida com a de Kagome.Totalmente escura.Só que lá não havia ninguém...Nem brilhos nem nada.O hanyou andou pelo "nada", sem encontrar algum lugar ou coisa, olhou para baixo...Era um chão brilhoso mais não se via o brilho... (c/ compreenderam? Não se podia ver o brilho por causa da escuridão mais o chaum brilhava!) Ele viu...Kagome...Depois viu uma garota de cabelos negros...E...Um espelho.

-Um...Um espelho?

O hanyou se abaixou.Tocou no chão...Era maciço...Ele puxou.O espelho estava nas mãos dele... "Hum...Saiu do chão...O que..."

No momento em que ia se perguntar "O que significa isso?" O espelho caiu no chão, se estilhaçou, partiu-se em inúmeros pedaços.Inu-Yasha fez uma cara de espanto.Ele pegou então um fragmento caído. "Esse espelho... – ele olhou fixamente o pedaço do espelho - é o dia em que... A Kagome... Veio pra cá..." O pequeno fragmento exibia uma colegial apalpando as orelhas de um garoto pregado numa árvore por uma flecha.

-Kagome...- novamente o hanyou se abaixou e pegou mais pedaços.Dessa vez foram dois.Os olhos de Inu-Yasha novamente fixados no pedaço de espelho podiam ver a jóia se partindo...Ele olhou o outro.Um hanyou se transformando em um youkai por vontade imprópria...Uma colegial se aproximando.O rosto aterrorizado da garota se aproximava cada vez mais até que...Um beijo...O hanyou voltando ao normal retribuiu... (c/ isso acontece no 2o filme de Inu!- essa cena eh muito kawaii -^_^- )

-Kagome...Minha Kagome...O que estará passando agora...- ao pensar nisso o hanyou deixou uma lágrima escapar.- Não importa o quão escuro seja...Não interessa o tanto longe que for...Vou salva-la...Nem que para isso...EU DÊ A MINHA VIDA!

O hanyou apertou forte o caco do espelho em sua mão e saiu correndo na escuridão...

*****

-Será...Que eu posso apanhar um fragmento?- perguntou Kagome, olhando para os fragmentos e estendendo a mão.

-Sim...Mais...Tem que pegar...O correto...

Kagome olhou para sua "cópia" e sorriu.

-Esse rosto...

-Você pode me ajudar?Esteve me ajudando até agora mais...Se puder, por favor...

-Você...É a primeira pessoa...Que...Sorriu para mim...

Kagome olhou para os olhos da outra.Novamente com um sorriso no rosto, e com um pouco de esperança estendeu a mão.

-Vou pegar...Esse aqui...

Ela apanhou um estilhaço minúsculo.Os olhos da colegial fixados no espelho puderam ver...Uma mulher na maternidade, com uma criança no colo "o nome dela... será Kagome..." dizia a mulher.

-Ma...mamãe...?!

-Essa é a sua mãe...Kagome?

Ao dizer o nome da colegial a outra Kagome fez com que inúmeros pedaços se juntassem, formando uma pequenina parte sem um pedaço.

-Ka...Kagome-chan...Coloque esse pedacinho...Aqui – ela apontou para o pequeno vão no pedaço juntado.

-Sim...- Kagome encaixou.Um raio de luz a envolveu e as lembranças de sua infância, até um dia antes de seu 15o aniversário surgiram.- O...Obrigada...Se não fosse por você não chegaria a esse ponto.

A outra Kagome...Sorriu.Seus olhos negros cheios de tristeza ganharam uma espécie de brilho...Seu rosto cansado estava agora...Maravilhado.

-O que...

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não...é que eu nunca...Consegui fazer essa cara...

-Um...Sorriso?

-Sorriso...É...Mas...Por que só hoje eu consegui?

-Quando sorrimos...É porque estamos felizes...Hoje alguém te deixou feliz.

-Obrigada Kagome-chan...Antes...Doía muito aqui...- ela colocou a mão no peito - mas...Depois que juntou esses pedaços e depois que me fez sorrir...Eu...Me senti melhor.

Kagome olhou para os fragmentos e depois para a sua companheira.

-Sempre que puder...Quero te ajudar...

-Pegue outro.

Kagome estendeu a mão...Pegou um outro estilhaço.Nesse havia uma garota sendo perseguida por um monstro, depois ela caia num poço.Ia parar na Sengokujidai.Agora ela apertava as orelhas de um garoto pregado na árvore...

-Hã...?- Kagome fechou os olhos.Reviveu tudo do começo ao fim.

-Lembrou-se...Dele?

-Inu...Inu-Yasha... 

-Kagome apanhe esse – a outra Kagome indicou um fragmento perto de seus pés.

Kagome apanhou.Viu a jóia se partindo...

*****

Enquanto isso Kikyou tinha sua alma por trás do espelho...

-Yakumi...Me trancou nesse vazio...Vejo que é uma dimensão enorme...Talvez se eu seguir em frente...- Kikyou saiu.Seguia na escuridão.O que ela não sabia é que aquela escuridão fazia parte de seu coração.

*****

Yakumi andava por um lugar totalmente alagado.À frente dela havia uma caverna com um santuário.

-A chave da alma está aí...

Ela entrou.Caminhou por entre as rochas...De repente uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos.

-Mas...O que é isso?O fato de...

"Essa lágrima... Você quer a chave que eu guardo... Para libertar alguém...?" – Uma voz suave soava no meio da caverna umedecida.

-Quem está aí?

"Sou o espírito guardião dessa caverna... Eu protejo a chave... Muitos vem atrás dela com maus propósitos...Mas nem todos os que querem ser livres conseguem-na..."

Uma luz brilhou ao fundo.Kagura estava caída no chão suas vestes estavam cobertas de sangue...Tinha uma expressão horrível no rosto, agora toda sua tristeza aparecia nele.

"A mestra dos ventos... Aproveitou-se do seu mestre... Ela queria a chave da alma... Para libertar a sua e ser livre... Assim como o vento..."

-Ka... Kagura?

"Você deve ser Yakumi... Quer libertar... Um ente querido?"

Yakumi não falava.A voz vinda do nada ecoava em sua cabeça.Ela não era dita por alguém...

"Terá de vencer... a mim para... Pegar a chave!"

Nesse mesmo instante correntes fortíssimas de energia sopraram, rasgando as vestes de Yakumi, e ferindo-a.

-Você não passa de um espírito que ainda não foi para o além!- ela pegou o colar de contas que estava no seu pescoço.Recitou palavras de uma oração...- **VOLTE PARA O SEU LUGAAAAR! **

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- uma garota apareceu caída na frente de Yakumi, ela brilhava, emanava um azul forte...Que se uniu e voou em direção aos céus.O corpo da menina...Continha expressões tristes e doces ao mesmo tempo.

-Se não tivesse se metido...Não ia retornar ao além...

Yakumi caminhou até Kagura.Ela colocou em Kagura um amuleto...

-Kagura volte a Naraku, ele não conseguira retirar esse amuleto...Muito menos mata-la... (c/ orooooooo? Nossa vilã tendo compaixão por Kagura! O mundo tá perdidoooooooooo @o@)!!!!

Após isso Kagura saiu sem nada dizer.Yakumi caminhou até um pequeno santuário onde a chave estava.Um brilho era emanado dele...

-Até que em fim...A chave.

Yakumi tocou na pequena chave.Um brilho enorme se expandiu, as pedras foram destruídas, os esqueletos ali jogados foram estraçalhados.A caverna se desfez.Quando se deu conta, Yakumi estava caída no meio dos campos de flores ali à frente da caverna... Mas agora o campo estava acabado.

-A-agora...Unirei as duas e assim conseguirei acabar com...Kagome...- ela se levantou.Seguia a frente com seus ferimentos sangrando...

Continua...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daeee ^^/

E aí?Gostaram? Como devem ter visto eu finalmente descobri para o que servia aquela chave!!! ^______^  
Bem se não gostaram, odiaram (os que tem razão, pq esse lixo ake q eh ruim mesmooo) me enviem um mail^^ kagome_kinomoto@hotmail.com e se gostaram...Me escrevam tb! ^^  
BjKs  
Kagome Kinomoto


	7. Capítulo 7

Daisuki na Hanyou 

**Capítulo 7- Quero voltar para o passado...E reviver o nosso encontro... **

Yakumi tocou na pequena chave.Um brilho enorme se expandiu, as pedras foram destruídas, os esqueletos ali jogados foram estraçalhados.A caverna se desfez.Quando se deu conta, Yakumi estava caída no meio dos campos de flores ali à frente da caverna... Mas agora o campo estava acabado.

-A-agora...Unirei as duas e assim conseguirei acabar com...Kagome...- ela se levantou.Seguia a frente com seus ferimentos sangrando...

*****

Enquanto Yakumi voltava ao seu templo, Kikyou estava caminhando no nada. "Que lugar estranho...- pensava ela- Me parece que..." Nesse instante a mio abaixou-se.Viu no "chão" uma espécie de pergaminho. "Um sutra?!" Kikyou recolheu-o e abriu-o.

Nele estava escrito:

"Quero...voltar ao lugar onde nos conhecemos,

Reviver  
todas as nossas lembranças.

Quero estar sempre contigo.

Não interessa o tempo, a dor,  
e o sofrimento  
Que iremos passar.

Quero continuar junto...  
De você até o fim

Mas veja agora o que aconteceu comigo!

Estou aqui...

Morta,

vagando no meu próprio coração  
Em busca de tua alma,  
Teu calor,

Seu...

Amor...

Mas não podemos voltar  
Ao passado

Por isso...

Fico só a sofrer..."

-Isso...não é um sutra- disse a Miko espantada- É um poema...Que relata a minha vida.A minha...Tristeza...Inu-Yasha...

Kikyou perdeu as forças, caiu no chão.Estava mergulhada num rio cheio de tristezas, no seu horrível passado...

*****

Inu-Yasha ainda corria pelo "nada" apertando firme contra o peito o pequeno estilhaço de espelho, onde a cena estava sendo repetida em sua cabeça.

Corria tão rápido e sem atenção, apertando tão forte o estilhaço que sua mão começou a sangrar.Mas este simplesmente ignorou a pequena dor.Aquilo não era nada comparado a dor que sentia.O hanyou acabou por tropeçar... (c/ ah ele nunca cairia no chaum sem + nem -...Mas aqui tem q ser assim! "^^) bateu a cabeça com força naquele chão brilhoso.Abriu lentamente os olhos.Aquele chão era uma parede transparente.Quando olhou bem...Viu Kikyou caída no nada.

-K-Kikyou!?É você mesma Kikyou? (c/é claro q eh ela seu tonto!) KIKYOUUUU!

Sem pensar ele largou o estilhaço e começou a bater fortemente contra o chão (c/a não Inu-Yasha!E a Kagomeeeeeee!!!)

-KIKYOU!KIKYOU!

O chão rachou.Estava se partindo quando, finalmente ele quebrou.O hanyou espatifou-se no chão (c/ viu no que q dá ficar correndo atrás dela?!) rapidamente levantou-se e foi ao encontro de sua "amada"(c/ não Inu-Yasha!Essa não é a Kikyou!A verdadeira já morreu ta lembrado?!).

-Kikyou...Acorde!Vamos acorde!

Nada.Ela não se movia.Inu-Yasha viu que essa apertava com força um papel.Ele apanhou-o e o leu.

"Quero...voltar ao lugar onde nos conhecemos,

Reviver  
todas as nossas lembranças.

Quero estar sempre contigo.

Não interessa o tempo, a dor,  
e o sofrimento  
Que iremos passar.

Quero continuar junto...  
De você até o fim

Mas veja agora o que aconteceu comigo!

Estou aqui...

Morta,

vagando no meu próprio coração  
Em busca de tua alma,  
Teu calor,

Seu...

Amor...

Mas não podemos voltar  
Ao passado

Por isso...

Fico só a sofrer..."

-Mas...O que é isso?Que tipo de sutra é esse?

-I...Inu...Yasha...- a voz fraca de Kikyou interrompeu os pensamentos do hanyou.

-Kikyou!Você está bem!? (c/ é claro que naum idiota!Ela ta quase 'morrendo novamente' num tah vendo? u.ú)

-Inu-Yasha...- "Será...Que esse sutra...Te trouxe até mim?"-Me responda o que faz...aqui...Inu-Yasha!

O corpo de Inu-Yasha havia sumido...Na verdade ele nunca estivera ali... (c/ mais aquela parte do chão até a que ele cai aconteceu!?)Apenas...Havia tido a leve impressão de ver Kikyou, mas nada que o impedisse de continuar para salvar Kagome.

-Inu-Yasha...(c/ ela naum vai parar de dizer "Inu-Yasha"* imitando a Kikyou*) Então você nunca esteve aqui...Nunca...E...será...Que nunca mais estará comigo?Não sei...A minha verdadeira alma já vive como outra.Mas é essa parte que me sustenta...Se você morrer...Eu deixarei de existir...

Kikyou fechou os olhos e relembrou-se da primeira vez que vira Inu-Yasha.Era um hanyou arrogante, que tinha sede de poder.Mas...Os dois se apaixonaram...Um amor impossível.E por causa desse amor...Ela havia morrido.

-Eu...Só morri para te salvar...E creio que aquela garota...Também poderá fazer isso no futuro.Por isso...Preciso me livrar desse lugar, dos meus sentimentos...Para não deixar que você sofra de novo...Inu-Yasha...

Continua

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dae minna!  
Então o que acharam desse cap?Na verdade só queria expressar os sentimentos da Kikyou e suas verdadeiras intenções.Bem espero que este capítulo tenha ficado bom!  
Sabe aquele poema que seria o "sutra"?

Então o que acharam dele?  
Sinceramente...Eu gostei, pois ele diz muito sobre a Kikyou.Ela não está mais entre "nós" aquela Kikyou que nós vemos no anime...Bem na minha opinião ela é uma "falsa" Kikyou que vive afogada em suas tristezas, desejando fazer Inu-Yasha feliz, já que no passado isso não ocorreu (é verdade q eu odeio a Kikyou de barro!Mas a viva ainda vai... _ _") _Me desculpem por naum ter mostrado detalhes da Yakumi, da Kagura, Naraku e Kagome nesse capítulo!Eu queria mesmo mostrar o que a Kikyou pretende ok?!  
Escrevam pra mim dizendo o que estão achando da fic! Contato: kagome_kinomoto@hotmail.com  
Kisu  
Kagome Kinomoto


	8. Capitulo 8

Daisuki na Hanyou 

**Capítulo 8- Yami no Kagami **

**(espelho das trevas) **

Kikyou fechou os olhos e relembrou-se da primeira vez que vira Inu-Yasha.Era um hanyou arrogante, que tinha sede de poder.Mas...Os dois se apaixonaram...Um amor impossível.E por causa desse amor...Ela havia morrido.

-Eu...Só morri para te salvar...E creio que aquela garota...Também poderá fazer isso no futuro.Por isso...Preciso me livrar desse lugar, dos meus sentimentos...Para não deixar que você sofra de novo...Inu-Yasha...  
*****

Yakumi voltava a seu templo, estava com a chave em mãos.Seus ferimentos haviam parado de sangrar, e ela estava confiante...Apertava fortemente a chave.

"Irmão...Logo você voltará...Sei que Naraku não irá tira-lo por bem...Mas você irá sair...Sim...Irá" Yakumi só tinha esse pensamento em mente.  
*****

-Kagome...- disse sua "cópia" docemente.  
-Hum?

-O que...Você acabou de ver?

-Eu vi...Uma bolinha de vidro se partindo...Por minha causa...- disse Kagome tristemente.

-Eu...Sei um jeito de juntarmos todos os fragmentos de uma vez...Pois são muitos...- a outra Kagome olhou a volta.Sim...Mais de milhões fragmentos e estilhaços...Mas...O que fazer?

-... – Kagome estava sem palavras...Como?Havia mesmo um modo?

-Quando olho no espelho não me vejo...  
Só vejo o seu rosto nele como...Um quadro...- Em baixo e triste tom de voz, a outra Kagome cantava novamente a canção...

Kagome estava maravilhada...Onde teria ouvido aquela música?E o que ela tinha a ver com o que estava acontecendo agora...?E aquele garoto que não saia de sua mente, muito parecido com Inu-Yasha...Aquele que não se apagava...Aquele que ela não imaginava...Era alguém que só o seu coração conhecia...Onde ele estaria?

-Kagome-chan...?

-Ah!Desculpe...Esse modo...É muito difícil?Quero dizer...É possível realiza-lo?

-Se você realmente quiser...E se a pessoa só para você quiser também... (c/ NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO É HENTAAAAAI! ù.ú)

-Eu quero...Eu faço qualquer coisa...Qualquer coisa...Para ajuda-lo!EU FAÇO O QUE FOR PRECISO PARA NÃO ESQUECÊ-LO!

*sorriso*

-?

-Você...Não o esqueceu...Eu percebi...Que antes mesmo de saber quem eu sou...E recuperar o que você perdeu...O seu coração...Só pensava na Pessoa só para Você...

-eu...me...lembrava?

-Sim...Mais claramente do que qualquer um desses pedaços de espelho...

-Me...Diga o que eu tenho que fazer...

-Cante...A canção do seu coração (c/ rimou o.o) quando encontra-lo...

-Ma...Mais...Onde eu vou acha-lo?

-Eu lhe explicarei tudo...Agora acalme-se...

*****

-Huh, huh, huh, huh...É uma pena que a alma de Kikyou será destruída...Onigumo morrerá assim que eu libertá-lo...E eu...Naraku, vou me fortalecer ainda mais...Quem sabe eu até absorva Inu-Yasha para meu corpo?

-Mestre...- murmurou Kanna - Kagura...Acabou de chegar...- Ela mostrou o espelho para Naraku.Kagura vinha em sua pena, com sua roupa ensangüentada, e seu corpo havia absorvido o amuleto, e em sua testa havia um kanji onde estava escrito **Kaze no Hime **(c/ eu acho q dá para escrever isso com um kanji... u.u").

-Kagura...Eu irei mata-la!Me desobedeceu mais uma vez...Estou farto...Ela irá voltar ao meu corpo...

Ao ouvir isso Kanna fez cara de espanto...Estaria preocupada com...Kagura?A amava como irmã?

Naraku abriu as mãos...O coração de Kagura estava nela.Ele tentou esmaga-lo, mas...Algo o impedia...Ele apertava e o coração sumia, ou virava pó, ou nada acontecia.

-Yakumi...-resmungou ele...-Por que...Está defendendo...MINHA SERVA!- disse Naraku explodindo de raiva.

Agora...Kanna estava...Com uma cara aliviada.O que acontecia?

-Naraku...huh...-debochou Kagura - Parece que você não é o mais forte por aqui - disse Kagura entrando no cômodo onde ele se encontrava.

-Kagura...O que você foi fazer...Lá fora?

Kagura mordeu os lábios...Não iria falar nada.Ela simplesmente ignorou-o e se retirou do cômodo.

*****

-Eu devo...Andar por essa dimensão?- perguntou Kagome a sua "cópia".

-Sim...Mais isso não é uma dimensão.É a sua alma...Existem três partes principais.Eu, esse espelho que é o seu coração e a sacerdotisa.Juntos formamos a sua alma.

-Me desculpe a pergunta - interrompeu-a Kagome - Mais...O que é você?

-Eu...Originei-me de todos os seus sofrimentos...E agora sou encarregada de me transformar e faze-la feliz.

-... Me perdoe...- disse Kagome num sussurro.

-Porque pede perdão, Kagome-chan?

-Porque...Você se originou de um certo sentimento meu...E por causa desse sentimento deve sofrer também...

-Sim.-disse ela novamente com douçura.- Eu sofro...Mais nada que possa me afetar...Kagome-chan.Eu me tornarei uma outra parte de sua alma...E ajudarei você a encontrar a pessoa só para você...Após isso você será feliz, nos tornaremos uma só...E sua alma voltará a paz. (c/ isso ñ significa q ela vai morrer!)

Kagome espantou-se.Não entendera uma só daquelas palavras.O excesso de culpa que sentia evaporou.

-hi, hi, hi... – riu a outra baixinho – Parece que não entendeu nada...Mais tudo bem...Você está me curando...Nem ao menos rir eu conseguia...Mas...Deixemos isso para depois.Para encontrar aquela pessoa nós teremos que andar por aqui.

-Pela...Minha alma?- Kagome fez uma cara estranha ao dizer "pela minha alma". Tudo era muito confuso.Afinal de contas...O que ela era ali? (c/ pft...Nem eu estou entendendo isso! @o@ o pior eh que quando eu escrevo como a outra Kagome, eu entendo mais depois esqueço...Ai q confusãoooo!)

-Exatamente.

-Você...Virá comigo?

-Eu e você somos uma só...Eu acho...Que se eu ir com você...A sua alma se perderá.Me perdoe mais eu ficarei aqui...Não posso sair.

-Mas...- os olhos de Kagome enchiam-se de lágrimas.

-Não chore...- disse a outra com um sorriso esboçado no rosto, e limpando a lágrima de Kagome.- Tenho certeza de que você conseguirá.Se conseguiu chegar até esse ponto...Conseguirá chegar até o preciso, Kagome-chan.

-Eu...Não quero ficar sozinha...- disse Kagome, chorando com uma profunda dor.

-Você não estará sozinha...Eu sempre estarei com você...Não se esqueça... Quando olho no espelho não me vejo, só vejo o seu rosto nele como...Um quadro.Do que sinto no meu peito, o meu desejo.Meu coração está todo quebrado...

"Essa música me encoraja... Afinal de contas... O que ela representa? E esse rosto...Será o hanyou Inu-Yasha?Responderei a essas perguntas...- pensou ela decidida."

-Sim...Responderá.- A outra Kagome, parecia ouvir seus pensamentos.

-Mais antes...Qual é o seu nome?

-Yami... (c/ esse é escuridão em japonês ^^) Quero me tornar Hikari...Por isso parta logo...Antes que a bruxa Yakumi volte...

-Yami-chan pode confiar em mim.Eu farei você voltar a ser Hikari, e ainda...Encontrarei a pessoa só para mim, responderei minhas perguntas e...E...Juntarei todas as minhas lembranças.Voltarei a ser "eu".

-Sim...Mas não se esqueça.No momento que ver a Pessoa só para Você...Cante...Aquela canção...

-Cantarei...Yami-chan, pode deixar que eu conseguirei realizar todos os meus objetivos...

-Eu estarei esperando dentro...Do seu coração.

Yami sentou-se e começou a cantar num tom inaudível.Kagome saiu.Andou muito até que Yami sumiu de vista.Aquele "muito" parecia "pouco" pois ali era uma imensidão negra.

-Eu chegarei até ele...- disse Kagome que continuou a andar.

*****

-Droga...- resmungava Inu-Yasha. – Parece que todo esse tempo eu não saí do lugar!Onde eu estou?Kagome...Onde você está?- uma lágrima silenciosa rolou do rosto do hanyou.

Ele continuou a andar, andava tristemente.Andava olhando para o chão.Seguia para o lugar onde seu coração o mandava ir...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oiiiiiiiiiee minna ^^/

Então...Td bem?Estão gostando da fic?Antes de mais nada agradeço a Marcella (Ma-chan) minha amiguinha, a primeira que comentou minha fic, a minha mais nova miguxaaa ^^- Obrigada pelos elogios Ma-chan!(nhaum eh a Mah da escola "^^, viu maaaah! + vc tb leu hehehe arigatou ^^)  
Mudando de assunto...Gostaram do nome que dei a "dark Kagome"? Yami é o nome da Carta Trevas de Card Captor Sakura em japa...Eu achei legau.A transforamção para Hikari (a Carta Luz) ia cair perfeitamente!( na minha opin...)  
Vcs nem sabem o que eu guardo para o Inu e para K-chan... ^^ (segredooooo x.x xou m T.T). E pra quem gosta de Shaman King, vou começar uma fic chamada Kurayami no Houshi. (Estrela das Trevas) O nome é meio sombrio mais é uma fic de romance.É sobre o verdadeiro amor do meu lindo Tao Ren ^^ ( ele eh meu!Tirem os olhos! Ù.ú)  
É soh issu minna.AH! E Inu-Yasha pode voltar no segundo semestre desse ano! Obaaa ^^ Mas...Agora uma coisa horrível... Yu Yu Hakusho vai sair do ar e no lugar vai entrar akele Kuzo (gomene quem gosta) de Capitan Tsubassa! Ù.

Kisu, Kisu Sayounara!  
Kagome Kinomoto

Me escreva falando o que achou da fic! Contato: kagome_kinomoto@hotmail.com


	9. Capítulo 9

Daisuki na Hanyou 

**Capítulo 9- Chibi Kagome-chan **

-Droga...- resmungava Inu-Yasha. – Parece que todo esse tempo eu não saí do lugar!Onde eu estou?Kagome...Onde você está?- uma lágrima silenciosa rolou do rosto do hanyou.

Ele continuou a andar, andava tristemente.Andava olhando para o chão.Seguia para o lugar onde seu coração o mandava ir...

Ele continuou andando até chegar a uma outra dimensão.Tudo aconteceu quando ele estava correndo (c/ como um louco ") atrás de Kagome e da saída daquele lugar.O hanyou andava apressado quando sem perceber deixara cair um fragmento secreto que apanhara...O fragmento da memória de quando ele...Se apaixonou pela Kikyou.

Pronto.Ao deixar cair tal fragmento e ao esquecer Kikyou ele havia quebrado aquela dimensão.Um forte brilho o envolveu e por meio de gritos (c/ berros? ) ele se viu a porta do templo de Yakumi.

-M...Mas...O que está acontecendo?- o hanyou olhou suas mãos e viu que agora os pedaços de espelho não passavam de um espelho antigo, e negro.Ele olhou para trás e viu-se frente ao Torii do templo, frente a sua entrada principal.

-Esse cheiro...Kagome está aqui...-disse ele.Ele simplesmente esmurrou a porta, quebrando-a e entrando.(c/ escandaloso e pouco discreto!)-KAGOMEEEE!

SILÊCIO

-Droga...E aquela bruxa...Onde ela está?

Inu-Yasha andou até a sala de livros de Yakumi.Ignorou-a e foi até a sala onde os espelhos estavam...

-M...Mas...É a...Kikyou!?E...Kagome também?- o hanyou observou os reflexos de Kagome e Kikyou.Na verdade seus corpos presos e inutilizados no espelho.Ambas estavam com expressão triste.Inu-Yasha tocou o espelho onde Kagome estava e também foi absorvido...

Novamente uma luz envolveu-o.E ele foi sugado.

-Porcaria!Vim parar aqui de novo?

Inu-Yasha estava um pouco afastado do local onde Yami estava.Ele caminhou e logo a avistou.

-Hã?!-Yami espantou-se olhando para ele.-Então você chegou...-sussurrou ela.

-Kagome!?O...O que aconteceu com você?P...Por que está vestida assim?

-Eu...Não sou a Kagome-chan.-disse Yami observando os estilhaços de espelho que ainda estavam no chão.

-A pessoa só para Kagome-chan veio procura-lá?- disse uma fina vozinha vinda de trás de Yami.

-Sim...A Pessoa só da Kagome-chan está aqui...Agora vá procurar a Kagome-chan -falou Yami ao vulto atrás dela.

O vulto saiu correndo.

Inu-Yasha nada entendia.Apenas olhava fixamente para os negros e tristes olhos de Yami.Os olhos era idênticos á uma triste noite sem estrelas.

-Você...-disse Yami chegando perto de Inu-Yasha.-Deve procurar a Kagome-chan...

-Mas o que você sabe sobre a Kagome?!- perguntou o hanyou com grosserias.

-Eu sou uma parte da Kagome-chan...E eu sei onde ela está, o que ela está fazendo e do quê ela precisa...

-ME DIGA ONDE ELA ESTÁ!- disse o hanyou segurando o pescoço de Yami.

-A Kagome-chan precisa de você...-disse ela entre lágrimas.-Vá atrás dela hanyou Inu-Yasha...

O hanyou soltou Yami no chão negro.Ele olhou para o seu redor:

-Me diga...Onde a Kagome está?

-A Kagome-chan...Está entre a vida passada e a vida nova...Você não pode deixa-la chegar à outra alma.Se não a bruxa das trevas irá esmagar a sua alma!

O hanyou olhava para Yami como quem nada entende.Ele farejou o ar, mas era impossível saber onde Kagome estava: o lugar inteiro emanava o cheiro dela.

-Ei menina...Me diga pra qual lado devo seguir...

-Todos os lados...Irão dar para a Pessoa só Para Você.Se ela for a Kagome-chan ou não, eu não posso dizer.Siga pelo caminho que acha que deve seguir...

Inu-Yasha nada disse e tomou á esquerda de Yami.Yami olhou para ele e cantou baixinho a canção.Sentou-se novamente de cabeça baixa e fitou o chão negro.

-Ai...Acho que acabei me perdendo!-disse Kagome olhando a imensidão negra.

-Kagome...?-disse a mesma vozinha fina que chamara Yami anteriormente.

-Hã quem está aí?!- Kagome espantou-se e de repente todo o ambiente negro em que estava transformou-se em água.

"Á...água!Mas como...?"

-Kagome-chan!Eu te achei!- uma pequena garotinha saiu de trás das águas.-Kagome-chan!abraço

-Hã...Quem é você...?E...eu consigo respirar e falar...

-Kagome-chan!Até que enfim nos encontramos...

-Perdão mas...Quem é você...?

-Sou suas lembranças de criança...Sou Chibi Kagome.

-Chibi...Kagome?!

-Sim...-disse a garotinha alegremente-A minha irmã mais velha, Yami, disse que eu precisava te guiar .E eu estou aqui para guia-la.

-M...Me guiar?Irmã?Yami...?- os pensamentos giravam na cabeça de Kagome como um daqueles cata-ventos que ela brincava na infância.

-Toma- disse Chibi Kagome (c/ que era a Kagome pequenininha) sorrindo e entregando a Kagome um cata-ventos.-Não é bonito?Eu achei ele no hokora (c/lugar onde fica o poço-come-ossos) do Higurashi Jinja! (Templo Higurashi).

-E...Eu me lembro disso.-disse Kagome apanhando o cata-ventos vermelhos.-Quando aprendi a andar de bicicleta gostava de deixa-lo pendurado nela!- falou a colegial entre sorrisos.

-A Kagome-chan também se lembra que bom.-falou a criancinha.

-Mas...Chibi-chan...Para onde irá me guiar?- perguntou Kagome docemente se abaixando na altura de Chibi Kagome.Seus longos cabelos negros esvoaçavam na água.

-Para a bifurcação das almas.Tenho que leva-la até lá!!

-Como?Bifurcação?

-Aquela que separa a Miko-sama de você.É nela que você tem que estar para que o hanyou ou a bruxa apareça!

-Eu...- ainda confusa Kagome não conseguia entender nada.

-Há, há Não precisa entender- disse a garotinha graciosa pegando a mão de Kagome e arrastando-a.-Vamos,vamos!

-Mas que bonitinha - Kagome acariciou a cabeça de Chibi Kagome.

"Ela é tão kawaii! (fofa) até parece...Alguém que já conheci...Não me lembro bem quem é...Mais...Seu nome tinha á ver com shippo...Shippou....Não consigo me lembrar..."

-Kagome-chaaaaaaaan??- chamou a pequena Kagome- Está muito pensativa, está com dor de estômago?

Kagome riu-se. "Quando era pequena...Eu me lembro que eu achava que as pessoas só ficavam tristes por terem dor de estômago "

-Não, não estou não Chibi-chan.Podemos continuar o caminho?

-Claro!

Áquele fora o diálogo mais alegre que Kagome já tinha tido até aquele ponto.Kagome e Chibi Kagome estavam falando de assuntos banais, coisas de criancinha.

Enquanto isso, Inu-Yasha continuou seguindo o caminho que decidira.Ele não sabia que aquele era o caminho mais curto á Bifurcação da Alma.

Continua...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Oiii minna-san! 

Como está indo minha fanfic na opinião de vocês?Estou amando os comentário!Obrigadaaaa --

Vou agradecer ás minhas amiguinhas que estão me elogiando e me deixando sem graxa x.x", tem também as garotas que deixaram reviews!

Alize Minamino: eh e eu tb gosto mt fa Kagura...Quem sabe o q aguardo pra ela?  
Youkai Taiji Ya Sango-chan: brigadaum miga sua fic (Amor Virtual) essa, como tds as outras, são perfeitas!Ometodou ora vc tb! 

Ah eu comecei uma fanfic...De Universo Alternativo!Ela está muito sem nexo, eu gostei e odiei x.x então...queria saber se vcs querem q eu coloque ela aqui!Na verdade são duas...Uma se chama Castelo das Ilusões e a outra não tem nome.

Me mandem e-mails e deixem reviews!  
Kissu!

Contato: kagomechanmhotmail.com e kagomekinomotohotmail.com prefiro que mandem agora para o kagomechanm, onegai?!  
Ah e entrem aki tb minna-san! http:fushiginaotaku.weblogger.com.br 

Jya!Matta ne minna! 


	10. Capítulo 10

Daisuki na Hanyou  
  
Capítulo 10- Bifurcação da Alma  
  
Kagome ainda estava presa naquela espécie de água.Não sabia onde ela ia dar, não tinha certeza de nada.Estava muito confusa, até que sentiu uma dor aguda em seu peito.Ele emanava um brilho negro.  
"Devem ser...Os fragmentos daquela moça..." pensou ela.A corrente de seus pensamentos foi quebrada póla voz de Chibi Kagome-chan.  
-K-chan...-chamou ela.  
-Hã?!  
-Você sabe...hum... nadar?  
-Sei sim...Mas porque pergunta?  
-É que...Eu não posso avançar mais do que isso.-disse tristemente- Está vendo esta água?!Ela... faz parte do lugar onde você deve chegar... Tem que ir nadando até lá, sozinha pois daqui pra frente ninguém mais pode te ajudar...  
Kagome se agachou.  
-E você sabe voltar daqui?- perguntou ela docemente.  
-Sei...Mas não sei o que tem depois desse ponto...K-chan peço que você tome muito cuidado ta?!  
-Tá bem.Eu vou tomar sim.Então isso é uma despedida?  
-É...- falou ela aos soluços e lágrimas.- é sim... abraço não quero que você se vá...  
-Se você faz parte de mim Chibi-chan...Isso não é uma adeus...-Kagome sorriu.-Pode deixar que eu vou resolver tudo isso, seja sozinha ou não.  
Chibi Kagome enxugou as lágrimas e prosseguiu.  
-A minha irmã...Yami, me separei dela há pouco tempo...Antes quem te compunha eram...Ela, a miko e você.Mas quando você juntou as peças... Do espelho eu surgi.E... Minha nee-chan (mana) disse... Que é para você cantar...  
Kagome não falou...ficou olhando até que Chibi sumiu.No lugar onde ela estava só haviam bolhas.Ela olhou adiante... "É um grande caminho" pensou "Mais eu vou conseguir... Eu... Preciso".  
Ela continuou nadando, nadando...   
Inu-Yasha estava andando.Foi aí, por meio desta caminhada que sentiu...Que sentiu água sob seus pés.Era uma água fresca e sem movimento.Ele olhou adiante e um fraco brilhozinho emergiu da grande maré de águas que vinha a sua frente.  
-O que é isso...- murmurou ele.  
O hanyou andou mais um pouco entre as águas.Elas o absorviam cada vez mais, eram bem fundas.Quando mais prestou atenção, ele viu... A maré de águas se dividia em duas...Sim... A bifurcação.Um lado faria a alma de Kagome se tornar a de Kikyou para sempre, o outro, faria Kagome ser ela mesma.Ele resolveu não avançar nem retroceder.  
Ficou parado ali, observando a escuridão e a fraca luz se encontrarem.O horror e a felicidade juntos em seu coração... "Que sentimento mais estranho..." pensou.   
Yakumi se viu rente a frente do castelo de Naraku.A fase final do plano estava prestes a ser concluída.Entrando, viu que sentada ali a frente estava Kagura.Ela reparou que o kanji que colocara na testa desta, ainda estava lá.  
-Kagura...- murmurou ela.- pensei que fosse fugir, caso algo desse errado.Sei que está do mesmo lado que eu da situação...  
-Sim e eu estou Yakumi.-falou ela com tom de deboche.- pelo que me parece, esse espetáculo implicará a morte de Naraku.Eu não posso perder tal.  
-Hah...Pelo que eu estou vendo está do lado de Inu-Yasha e...  
-Não estou de lado nenhum - interrompeu Kagura.- Você me salvou porque quis.E... Eu só estava lá atrás dessa chave antes de você para que eu realizasse meus objetivos.- ela falava com cautela.Sabiam que naquele exato instante Kanna estaria mostrando para Naraku o que estava acontecendo, e era exatamente isso que ele fazia:  
-Então Yakumi chegou ao ponto desejado...- resmungou Naraku.- Pelo jeito ela é bem mais competente que se possa pensar.Kanna "desligue" esse espelho,logo ela estará aqui e por ela ter cumprido tudo como eu mandei, devo lhe dar esse anel.-Naraku segurava um anele: ela de ouro banco, ao meio estava uma pedra azul (c/não era um diamante, e tb ñ eh um dakeles anéis tipow os de desenho ") era um rubi azul.O ouro do anel era decorado por brilhantes.  
-Assim que ela chegar.-recomeçou Naraku.- darei a ela fragmentos da jóia para fundir com esse anel.Na verdade, ele tem poderes quase iguais aos da jóia...Mas claro não chega tão perto assim... Huh Huh Huh Huh HAHAHAHAHAHA....(c/ aí vai uma pergunta idiota...Porque os vilões sempre dão essas gargalhadas escandalosas e sem graça alguma? Se bem q a do Naraku eh engraçada XD)  
Instantes mais tarde, a porta do quarto escancarou-se.Era Yakumi.  
-NARAKU!Como pode ver, eu cumpri tudo como me disse.Agora entregue-me o Anel para que eu termine logo com isso.  
-Yakumi - disse Narku num tom de voz parecido com um rosnado.- Eu te pergunto agora, o que fará depois de cumprir o resto desse plano?  
-Isso é muito obvio.Você me entregando ou não a alma de meu irmão, eu continuarei minha vida normal.A não ser que apareçam outras diversões para mim.- os olhos de Yakumi cintilavam.Era bela apesar de ser má.Seus longos cabelos negros, agora presos, esvoaçam com o vento soprado ali dentro, e suas vestes negras e roxas faziam dela a sacerdotisa das sombras que era.(c/ segundo minha imaginação, cada grau de sacerdotisa usaria uma roupa adequada ao "seu lado" do mundo entendem?Escuros para as más, claras para as boazinhas ").-E você Naraku, o que pretende fazer?  
-Isso é obvio minha querida Yakumi.Pretendo acabar de juntar a Shikon no Tama sem a interrupção de Inu-Yasha, Kikyou e os outros...-ele se aproximou de Yakumi.-Agora coloque este anel.Ainda existem mais dois, os três lhe concederam o poder máximo da chave.Apenas com esse, você poderá "abrir" a alma de Kikyou.Já os outros não estão mais ao meu alcance...Agora vá... huh huh huh...  
Yakumi se retirou.Havia alguma coisa estranha naquele castelo.O que se passava entre Naraku e Yakumi?!  
A sacerdotisa das sombras continuou andando até chegar novamente ao torii de seu templo.Ela entrou, foi até uma sala e percebeu que Inu-Yasha realmente já tinha chego.A sala em que estava agora tinha uma espécie de altar.Ela foi até ele e lá depositou tal anel.  
Fez um reza para consagrar os poderes do anel...Estava pronto.A chave...A chave e o anel a tornaria imbatível...Aliás ela era uma tennyo...O que daria errado?  
Continua...  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
-------  
  
Oiiiiiii minna!!!E então, esse cap ficou bom?  
  
Ouçam um desesperado pedido!!!: Reviews...Onegai, onegai eu preciso muito delas?!  
  
Entenderam "?! Sabem o anel da Yakumi?Ele existe!! (e os outros mencionados pelo Naraku tb) soh q eles naum tem poderes " eu vi eles na joalheria quando minha mamãe foi arrumar um relógio lah . eu achei brega e bonito ao mesmo tempo XD mais eu me inspirei nele (o q eu descrevi, com pedra azul).Era muito caro e era d um alto luxo q soh! (imagino q nem se poderia usar, é o tal lema: saia da loja com ele, vire uma esquina e o perca para os outros u.u) Ainda tem os outros dois, eram de ouro banco tb, eu achei q eles dariam a Yakumi um ar mais importante e mais poderoso...Sem contar o anel do Senhor do Anéis, ele serviu de base para o poder desses 3 aneizinhos!  
  
Agora Sayounara bye bye minna! ---- momentos de reclamações, Miroku está totalmente desapontado por não ter aparecido por muitos caps. Seguidos.---- M- Ei Kinomoto-sama pq eu não apreço? K- vc está sob um feitiço Miroku " M- mais eu estaria aproveitando o máximo aquela sacerdotisa!Ela é linda e tenho certeza que ... K- CHEGAAAAAA!Miroku-sama!Isso são modos de um monge? M- não sei, são? K- ainda se faz de cretino... Miroku- carinha de felizardo M- me faz aparecer!As minhas fãs devem estar com saudades de mim. K tosse forçada - Q fãs?! M- ora as minhas fãs!Aqueles que vivem atrás de mim. K olhando pros lados- a única que vivi atrás de você é a Sango ¬¬  
  
M- ah eh claro ela me ama. K- não Miroku - ela viu q vc andou mexendo nas roupas íntimas dela e é por isso que ela está bem aí atrás pronta para te dar uma super tapa com o Hiraikotsu. M- COMO É? vira para trás "Sango está com uma cara muito "Linda" pegando fogo, e olha que está muito frio XD.Coitadinho do Miroku..." POW- acabou de lançar o Hiraikotsu no monge... S- VOCÊ ME PAGA SEU DEVASSO PERVERTIDOOOOOO! K-será que o fato do Miroku estar voando no Hiraikotsu explica porque ele não aparece na fic? Um novidade não nova: Inu-Yasha felizmente conseguiu que seu programa fosse exibido novamente no Cartoon (isso prova que ele não ficará desempregado por tanto tempo ) ele está passando todo o sábado, das 23:00 ás 1:00 da madrugada. IY- eu não estou desempregado. K- sei q vc encara isso como férias Bem minna Ja matta ne pra vcs! /  
  
Kagome Kinomoto 


	11. Capítulo 11

Daisuki na Hanyou 

**Capítulo 11- A transformação da miko! **

Após terminar a reza que havia começado, Yakumi colocou o anel no dedo.Imediatamente, seus longos cabelos se soltaram, pois a fita branca (c/ q milagre algo claro nela XD) que os prendia havia se esfiapado por causa da energia e do poder que o anel expandira.

Suas roupas simplesmente se desfizeram dando lugar (c/ Miroku dá para por favor parar de me empurrar da cadeira?Eu não vou deixar você digitar q ela estava nua ¬¬) a uma outra roupa.Era de cor vermelha.(c/ irruuu! Miroku se fu hahahha " eu vou fazer uma roupa totalmente diferente da q vc pensa houshi-sama XD). Usava uma espécie de top e NÃO era nada curto (c/ enxergou bem o não Miroku?), tinha um tamanho médio.Suas calças tomaram a cor marrom-avermelhada.Tinha os braços envoltos por uma fita e viu que o anel lhe concebera uma lança.

Era bem pontiaguda, e estava presa ás suas costas (c/ nhá.... espadas jah perderam a graça, mais eh meio sem sentido da minha parte a lança estar nas costas dela! o.O).Havia ainda mais dois anéis a conseguir.Um, ela já possuía.Pareciam duas cobras entrelaçadas.Yakumi o pôs.Instantaneamente, uma capa bem leve, feita de um tecido muito semelhante ao chinês, surgiu para proteger suas costas.Tinha uma cor clara, era um azul bem claro mesmo, que se misturava ao vermelho quase preto do resto de suas vestes.

Ainda sim faltava um único anel.Mas ela decidiu que este seria usado caso realmente fosse necessário.Ela sabia que ele era guardado em uma floresta, protegido por anões.Ela não os temia, apesar da força e habilidade que eles possuíam.

Yakumi dirigiu-se a sala dos espelhos.Kagome e Kikyou, ambas com expressões bem tristes em seus rostos.O dia recomeçara a nascer lá fora.Apesar de escura, a floresta conseguia abrigar alguns tristes raios de sol.

Inu-Yasha ainda observava o estranho lago, com uma sensação mais estranha ainda.Ele estava tão, mais tão concentrado no brilho e escuridão se fundindo no "nada" que não percebeu a aparição em sua frente.

Ouviu-se uma forte puxada de ar.Era Kagome.

-Humpf!Não tenho quase mais ar...-ela parou de falar ao ver o hanyou a sua frente, imóvel agora observando-a.

-Kagome...-murmurou ele.Não conseguia se mecher, estava chocado, mas muito feliz de vê-la bem.Sentiu uma imensa vontade de abraça-la naquele momento, mais seu corpo não o obedecia, ele não se movia.

-Você é...- Kagome, ainda sem seus lembranças, caminhou lentamente até ele.-É...O garoto...Que não sai de dentro de mim...- falava aos sussurros...Era como o vento.Seus olhos negros fixaram-se nos olhos cor âmbar do hanyou...

Ficaram se encarando por muito tempo, pareceu uma eternidade a Kagome.Foi então que ela começou a sentir.Era um sensação estranha e gostosa que saltava de seu coração, desaguava em seus olhos, jorrava como lágrima.

-INU-YASHA!- gritou ela se atirando nos braços do hanyou.-É você...é você...Eu não me esqueci...- caiam lágrimas de seus olhos que manchavam as vestes do hanyou, que a abraçava forte, querendo tê-la em seus braços para sempre, para que não fugisse mais, para que mais nada lhe acontecesse.

-Kagome...eu...

-Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?- uma voz ecoou pelo "nada".Era a voz áspera de Yakumi.-Que belo casal vocês formam...Receio em...ATRAPALHAR!- ela sacara a lança, fazendo violentos golpes acertarem o corpo de Inu-Yasha, que agora estava na frente de Kagome protegendo-a.

Ele não conseguia sacar a tessaiga, os golpes vinham rápido demais, se ele se movesse, Kagome seria acertada.

VOSHHH

Um forte brilho emergiu do lado esquerdo daquela bifurcação...Era uma flecha, a flecha de purificação de Kikyou.

Ela estava parada segurando seu arco (c/ onde ela pegou eu não sei) e apontando para a mão de Yakumi.

-Ora...Mesmo assim ainda quer proteger esse hanyou?- falou Yakumi desdenhosa.-Atire.Vamos Kikyou atire...

-Sua...- Kikyou não teve dúvidas, atirou.Yakumi simplesmente virou as costas para ela, sua fina capa fizera a flecha voltar diretamente para Kikyou...

-PARE!-gritou Kagome, o desespero corroendo seu coração.

Como mágica, a flecha ficou pairando no ar, quase atingira o peito de Kikyou, apesar de seu corpo estar aprisionado no espelho ela morreria.

-PARE COM ISSO!- continuava Kagome, desesperada.- NÃO...NÃO QUERO QUE NINGUÉM MORRA!

A flecha começou a se transformar em um brilho...Um brilho fraco, que logo desapareceu.

-Essa menina...-murmurou Kikyou, os olhos terrivelmente fixados em Kagome.

-Para mim chega...-disse Yakumi, agora furiosa.- Não vou mais aturar as brincadeiras de vocês!

Ela pegou a lança novamente.Tirou o anel de cobra e a capa se desfez.Colocou-o sobre a ponta da lança, logo esta se transformou num báculo em forma de chave.

-" CHAVE QUE DESPERTOU DE UM LONGO SONO!VENHA E APRISIONE ESTA ALMA IMPRUDENTE QUE SE SEPAROU!

VENHA E CONCEDA SEUS PODERES ATÉ MIM, A SECERDOTIZA QUE ORDENA-LHE SEVERAMENTE QUE PRENDA ESTA ALMA DESRESPEITOSA!

LIBERTE SEUS PODERES!

Um imenso brilho surgiu...

Kagome e Kikyou se paralisaram.Não se moviam.Não falavam, nada faziam.Só estavam paradas e imóveis.

-VAMOS!-gritava Yakumi- APRISIONE-AS!

Mas nada acontecia.

-Então...Começou cedo.- Uma garota idêntica a Kagome surgira.Era Yami.

-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELAS BRUXA!- dizia Inu-Yasha furioso, sacando a tessaiga.

-Eu simplesmente tentei uni-las mas...-dizia Yakumi num tom indignado- Não consegui...Essa chave... Falhou.

-Não.-era Yami novamente.-Ela não falhou.Sei o que está acontecendo.Os medos e incertezas delas não podem admitir uma fusão, nem que esta seja temporária.Ele não são mais os mesmos, apesar de parecidos.

-O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO MENINA?- berrava Inu-Yasha pronto para a atacar quem desse o primeiro passo naquele lugar.

-Quero dizer...Que só uma delas saíra ilesa...Inu-Yasha, você é a Pessoa só Para elas.Ambas sustentam o mesmo sentimento por você...

-ORA!Vamos parar com esse papo furado de vez!UNAM-SE!Porcaria...-Yakumi desfez o báculo, colocou o anel novamente, fazendo sua capa renascer.Ela uniu as mãos e novamente começou um feitiço.

-Inu-Yasha...-falou Yami pela terceira vez.-Escolha.Escolha logo com quem quer viver para sempre...se você não escolher antes de Yakumi...AS DUAS IRÃO MORRER!

Inu-Yasha ficou imóvel e pensativo novamente...Kikyou...Amava ela, mas também amava á Kagome...Kagome sempre dera tudo para vê-lo bem e feliz...

-Eu escolho...- murmurou pela primeira vez.

Não sabia o que dizer...Realmente não tinha o que dizer...

Continua...

--------------------------------------------------------

Hao minna!E para a felicidade ou infelicidade de vocês cá estou eu!Como sempre estragando tudo huahuahauahua XD ai ai acho que mina ficzinha ta acabando...Ou não?Ainda tem vááááááááááááárias cosinhas q eu quero ver aqui.Então parece que "uma certa parte" não está concluída, mais calma lá, não vou deixar ela imeeeeeensa!

Vou agradecer agora meus comentariozinhos lindus T.T são eles que me sustentam, obrigada minna!

Lua- brigadão pelos elogios!Vou continuar elas sim!

Sakura (Kagome- ah pode deixar, que eu te ajudo!Você tem MSN, ICQ?Ou então me manda um e-mail (kagomechanmhotmail.com) brigada elogio!

Kissus Kagome Kinomoto

http:fushiginaotaku.weblogger.com.br


	12. Capítulo 12

Daisuki na Hanyou  
  
Capítulo 12- A primeira vez que vi as lágrimas de Inu-Yasha  
  
As palavras de Yakumi prosseguiam...Inu-Yasha olhava pasmo para os olhos agora vidrados de Kagome e Kikyou.Não sabia quem iria escolher.Teria mesmo de escolher?  
-Vamos rápido!- disse Yami.  
-Ora não me amole!Não percebe que isso não é fá...- ele se calou.Não conseguia falar.Tudo estava parado.  
Yami conseguiu se mexer.  
-Não posso fazer nada...- sussurrou.- Ela vai pegar... O anel do Cosmo... Minhas forças...  
E ela caiu no chão, como uma morta. (c/ ela naum estava e morta e tb ñ poderia morrer, pois ela soh eh uma parte de um todo (q seria a alma))  
-Huh... Vocês me o poder do simples anel que eu uso...- Yakumi dizia olhando para o rubi azul de seu anel.- Me transporte para as Montanhas Baixas...  
Uma névoa densa começou a surgir... Envolveu o corpo de Yakumi em uma espiral, até envolve-lo por completo.Houve um estalido e logo Yakumi sumira, deixando se ver um cenário triste... Havia um hanyou com um olhar fundo e triste, uma expressão de incerteza.Havia uma garota desmaiada, que mais parecia morta, a pele pálida, os olhos vidrados.Duas garotas imóveis, também com olhos vidrados estavam paradas uma frente a outra... Ambas com lágrimas congeladas pelo tempo... ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Quatro cadeias de montanhas altíssimas, que mesmo sendo altas não se igualavam as demais, formavam um vale na imensidão congelada do tempo.Os seres que ali viviam pareciam não ter sido afetados.Ouvia-se o martelar de ferro, o titilar de portas e janelas batendo ao vento morto, vozes roucas...  
"A magia deles realmente é muito poderosa... Até o mais forte dos monges ficou paralisado..." Pensava Yakumi, que se encontrava frente a um enorme portão de ferro.  
Ela estendeu a mão, de punho cerrado, abriu-a.Logo o portão imitou-a e com um estampido bateu nos muros de pedra crua que os prendia.As vozes e o martelar cessaram deixando apenas um silêncio interrompido pelas portas e janelas.  
A imponente sacerdotisa nada fez, ignorou os homens barbudos e baixos que a observavam segurando armas.Não havia o menor sinal de mulheres no local.Eles murmuravam em uma língua estranha.  
Yakumi correu os olhos para cada um deles, para os que já estavam lá e para os que iam chegando.Reparou em um, o mais alto de todos, o emaranhado que seria sua barba negra, cobria-lhe a boca e também o nariz.  
"Deve ser ele" pensou ela.  
Viu que a fuligem cobria as poucas partes que apareciam de seu rosto.Era realmente quem ela procurava, o ferreiro.  
"Talvez...Se eu tentasse conseguir o anel sem conspirações... Sim.Eu já sei, esses anões são muito burros, vim ao Vale Moatar onde a maioria deles são ferreiros.O anão que nasceu acima do padrão normal tornou-se o ferreiro mais famoso do reino dos anões...Vai ser igualmente fácil engana- lo..."  
-É estrangeira?- perguntou o mais alto, falando com dificuldade o idioma de humanos.(c/ no caso aí o japonês né?)  
-Sou...- falou Yakumi assumindo forma de uma donzela inofensiva.Sua aparência não mudara, embora sua expressão era de uma frágil moça viajante.A voz estava macia.- Eu...Procuro o ferreiro de Moatar...  
-Sou eu- falou ríspido e com imensa dificuladade.  
Yakumi ajoelhou-se.  
-Dou-lhe os cumprimentos do senhor da Terra Elevada, localizada ao norte, após os mares...- ela observou a expressão de felicidade do anão.Estava acreditando.-Sou uma mensageira que se encarrega dos humanos...Não falo vossa língua, pois é um privilegio que o senhor da Terra Elevada priva de seus escravos e servos...- agora todos os anões a observavam intrigados, realmente acreditavam -Porém, vim até Moatar para entregar ao senhor dos anões, que reina na Terra Elevada, o Anel do Cosmo.  
O anão, embora feliz, observou-a um pouco receoso.  
-E... O senor de Elevada (c/ gente ele naum fala bem o idioma lembram?) quer o mais supremo de todos?  
Yakumi ainda ajoelhada na sua reverencia, confirmou com a cabeça.  
-Venhe até eu...  
Ela se levantou, tentou esconder o sorriso de triunfo, transformando- o no sorriso simpático da mensageira pela qual ela se passava.Foi conduzida até uma casa decorada com pedras preciosas.  
-Aqui jaz o supremo.Pegue-o na caxa e saia de minha terra.Dei os cumprimentos ao senor de Elevada- ele fez uma reverencia e abriu a porta para Yakumi.Triunfante, ela entrou e pegou um bauzinho velho e maltrapilho.Não o abriu.Apenas o pegou e ficou parada na frente do anão.  
-Meu senhor de Elevada, o ferreiro de Moatar já lhe presenteou...Leve- me.- fingindo falar com o Deus dos anões (c/ eu soh inventei ele # #") ela comprimiu o anel de rubi azul.- Me transporte para o lugar de onde eu vim...- A névoa envolveu-a e logo ela sumiu.  
Os anões gritaram em vivas e logo iriam dar uma festa por terem recebido a mensageira dos Deus deles. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
-A sacerdotisa Yakumi está realmente cumprindo o trabalho dela. Kanna, eu irei até o templo na Floresta das Sombras e ver de perto se ela é realmente capaz do que eu quero.Agora peço que fique aqui e não deixe Kagura sair.  
Naraku saiu dos aposentos no qual esteve com Kanna e enquanto passava pela porta sua sombra foi se transformando em um babuino...  
Logo ele havia chego até o torii do templo.Podia respirar naquela floresta mesmo sendo um hanyou (c/ por isso o IY tb podia se já conhecesse o local, dirigiu-se até a sala dos espelhos, onde Kagome e Kikyou, ambas com expressões tristes, estavam.Não havia pupila em seus olhos agora negros como o resto do corpo.(c/ na minha cabeça a kikyou tah com os olhos fechados ")  
Ele estendeu a mão de dentro da capa de babuino branco e colocou-a dentro do espelho de Kagome (c/ agora revelaremos como alguém entra naquela dimensão q seria a alma ") agarrou a mão que estava perto do coração da colegial e a puxou.Nisso o ambiente em que estava, começou a se desfazer e um borrão de cores opacas surgiu.Logo estava em uma imensidão negra.(c/ mistério revelado ")  
Ele observou o "nada" e apenas seguiu em frente.  
Alguns minutos depois ele estava na cena congelada.Uma névoa densa surgiu e Yakumi apareceu.  
-Naraku?  
-Não se preocupe com minha presença, apenas continue o seu trabalho.Eu só vim assistir.  
-Hah...Arrogante.Simplesmente inútil.Só perdeu o seu tempo, agora consegui o terceiro Anel.O Cosmo.  
-Huh huh huh huh... (c/ eee risadinha ") Precisou dele, mesmo estando com os outros dois...Que desperdício.Fez aqueles anões caírem direitinho...Você é realmente digna de me servir...  
-Não estou te servindo.Estou apenas me vingando e fazendo algo que preciso.Agora se veio me atrapalhar...  
-Eu já disse que eu só vim assistir, agora VÁ!- a paralisia do tempo naquela dimensão se desfez.  
Inu-Yasha piscou atordoado.Yami tentou se levantar, mais com um gesto de Naraku, um enorme pedaço de ferro, suficientemente grande para que ela se deitasse nele, se ergueu do chão e ficou encostado em suas costas, algemas saíram dele prendendo seus pés e mãos.Algo a atingiu no peito deixando-a inconsciente (c/ inspirado em Sailor Moon Super S, homenagem a Neheremia ").  
-Naraku...?- murmurou Inu-Yasha confuso.  
-Huh huh huh...Não ligue para a sua platéia Inu-Yasha, apenas tente continuar o que começou, afinal de contar você está aqui não?!  
-Ora fique quieto!-Inu-Yasha fez menção de levantar a tessaiga, mais Naraku começou a insulta-lo.  
-Que insignificante...Um hanyou desprezível como você.... Até me enoja dizer... Afinal está aqui para salva-las certo?- ele indicou com a cabeça Kagome e Kikyou –Você não quer ver nenhuma... morta?-falou com desdém sublinhando a palavra- Inu-Yasha, meu caro, uma delas já está morta.E os mortos não têm volta...  
-Ora cale a boca!-ele levantou a tessaiga pronto para atacar- Kaze...  
-Inu-Yasha, sua adversária sou eu!- falou Yakumi colocando-se na frente dele (c/tão a frente a ponto de beija-lo ")Ela atacou-o com a lança e feriu seu peito, mais esse desviou a tempo de não ser cortado ao meio.  
Logo estava tentando golpeá-la, só que esta era rápida demais.Seus sensíveis ouvidos captaram palavras de um sutra recitados por Yakumi enquanto ela corria de um lado para o outro.Enfim o hanyou percebeu que apenas perdia seu tempo com ela.  
Kagome tinha o seu corpo com uma aparência estranha.Parecia liquido e ao mesmo tempo uma névoa.Estava branco-pérola embora algumas partes ainda conservassem sua cor natural.  
-KAGOMEEEE!- gritou ele golpeando Yakumi que caiu no chão.-Ora sua bruxa o que você está fazendo com ela!?- perguntou ele desesperado.  
-Estou fazendo para você...O que denomina morte.Kagome perdera todas as suas lembranças de vez e irá se unir a sacerdotisa, que além de perder os poderes espirituais morrerá.  
Inu-Yasha olhou para a imagem, agora quase difusa, de Kagome.Ela olhou para ele...Murmurou algo...Depois, quase unida a Kikyou, passou a observa- lo...  
-Kagome....KAGOMEEEE!-era tarde demais...Ela havia sido fundida...Não haveria volta?Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto...  
Ela viu.Antes de se unir por inteiro, o corpo Kagome ficou invisível, porém esta viu Inu-Yasha chorar...  
"Ele estava chorando..."-pensou "Gritou meu nome...E chorou por mim...Inu- Yasha..."  
Havia sido fundida...Haveria volta? Continua...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Oiiiiiiii minna!  
  
Nhá q cap mais dramático naum?O nome foi inspirado num epi lind lindo q eu li sobre ele num site, era esse o nome do epi "a primeira vez q vi as lagrimas de Inu-Yasha" mt lindo né?  
  
Bem espero q o lixo d hj tenha servido pra alimentar cachorro vadio XD ooo garota sem graça eu né?!Nhai, dexa eu comentar minha review q eu ganho mais: Lua- valeu miga obrigada, vou continuar!  
  
Onegai me deem reviews?  
Ja matta ne!  
Kagome 


	13. Capítulo 13

Daisuki na Hanyou 

**Capítulo 13 – O destino já está definido**

No capítulo anterior...

Inu-Yasha olhou para a imagem, agora quase difusa, de Kagome.Ela olhou para ele... Murmurou algo... Depois, quase unida a Kikyou, passou a observa-lo...

-Kagome... KAGOMEEEE!-era tarde demais... Ela havia sido fundida...Não haveria volta?Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto...

Ela viu.Antes de se unir por inteiro, o corpo Kagome ficou invisível, porém esta viu Inu-Yasha chorar...

"Ele estava chorando..." - pensou "Gritou meu nome... E chorou por mim... Inu-Yasha..."

Havia sido fundida... Haveria volta?

-Há há há há há!!!- riu Yakumi, maliciosamente, os olhos frios mirando o corpo agora caído de Kikyou no chão.

-Sua bruxa velha...- disse Inu-Yasha cheio de ódio, não importava o que estava acontecendo, jamais perdoaria aquela bruxa por ter ferido sua amada e a tê-la feito sofrer...

Esfregava freneticamente o rosto, detendo as milhares de lágrimas que teimavam em descer por sua face.

-Aprecie bem Inu-Yasha...- falou Yakumi com um falso tom de meiguice na voz.- Aprecie a morte dela... Vou parar o seu corpo, e fazer os seus olhos verem o que a sua indecisão causou... Se não fosse por sua indecisão... Elas não estariam aqui...

-Está blefando...- murmurou - Eu vou mata-la, custe o que custar, mesmo que eu dê a minha vida por isso, vou matá-la!

-Huh, huh, huh...- riu Naraku que a este ponto observava a cena com um sorriso que brincava em seus lábios, difundindo seu rosto maléfico. – Faça-o morrer do mesmo modo que há 50 anos atrás, Yakumi.

-Não me dê ordens Naraku. Eu faço o que bem entendo... Se bem que esta é uma boa idéia...

Naraku se levantou.

-Pode deixar que eu mesmo acabe com ela...- disse com rispidez.

-Naraku!Não se meta em meus planos eu...- Yakumi parou de falar ao perceber que Naraku segurava seu queixo, seus olhos frios perfurando os seus.

Os seus rostos se aproximaram, e Naraku havia lhe beijado, porém esta não correspondeu, abismada com o que acabara de acontecer.

-Naraku... – murmurou ela...

-Pode deixar, o seu trabalho termina aqui.O resto é por minha conta.- disse Naraku friamente, encarando-a com uma expressão confusa.

-Vocês... Seus nojentos... – disse Inu-Yasha, sacando a tetsusaiga.

-Guarde isso, hanyou.- falou Naraku.- Uma arma não será útil no domínio do campo de pensamentos e lembranças de sua amada...

-CALADO - Inu-Yasha sacou sua espada e tentou golpeá-lo, mais foi em vão, Naraku era muito ágil, e o golpe nem chegou perto.

-A... Aonde é aqui...- disse Kagome se levantado, parecia que tinha levado uma pancada enorme na cabeça...

-Parece que nem você mesma resistiu... Kagome.- disse uma voz atrás de suas costas.Kagome virou e deu com Kikyou.

-Ki...Kikyou?A onde nós... Estamos?

-No domínio da nova alma que foi criada para nós nos fundirmos.Em duas horas, seremos uma só, e ao mesmo tempo, nenhuma de nós existirá mais.

-Não podemos!Temos que dar um jeito, não podemos ficar aqui... Kikyou...- a colegial falava freneticamente, estava desesperada, precisava salvar Kikyou, e ainda... Precisava **se **salvar...

-Como você é burra... Não se pode sair assim de uma alma menina...

-Mas...

-Eu sai de você... Porque fui invocada por bruxaria... E a alma não é um brinquedo menina... Enquanto Inu-Yasha luta lá fora... As horas passam e logo nós seremos um novo ser...

-Um novo... Ser?- murmurou Kagome - E a Yami...- disse num sussurro inaudível.- E ainda... O Inu-Yasha, a Sango, o Miroku e Shippou... Estão todos lá fora... Me esperando...

-O que disse?- interveio Kikyou com sua voz fria.

-Se eu não tivesse saído aquele dia... Não... Não estaria acontecendo...

-Como...

-Se eu não saísse da cabana... Eu não viria parar aqui... E nem você nem o Inu-Yasha, nem a Yami estariam em perigo mortal agora... Nem a Chibi-chan...

-Pare de reclamar menina tola...

-Eu vou sair daqui.- disse com determinação - Não importa o que você diga Kikyou, eu vou sair daqui... E você vem junto - completou.

Kikyou estava sem palavras diante do ato de coragem da colegial

-Feh... Faça como quiser... Mais antes... Preciso avisa-la... Eu não deveria ter saído daquele corpo de terra e ossos. Não vou mais voltar, porém caso isso ocorra será nesse 'novo' corpo que tem a minha aparência. Escute... Kagome - Kikyou olhava-a séria como de costume...- Se eu voltar... Minha vida se limitará para um único dia.E é um único dia o necessário para se energizar um corpo...

-O... O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Quero dizer... Que eu sou a única que pode deixar o seu corpo pronto para que você volte a habitá-lo. Depois disso... Eu me unirei a você...

-É isso mesmo o que você quer?- interveio a colegial.

-Escute... Se você quiser posso deixar você sair e ficar com meu corpo... O Inu-Yasha...

-Inu-Yasha não ficaria nada feliz em me ver no corpo da outra garota que ele amou.

Kagome corou.

-Eu já lhe disse é essa... A minha decisão.Eu destruirei Naraku assim que sairmos daqui, se for possível... E então, te entregarei viva para Inu-Yasha.

-Kikyou eu...

Pela primeira vez, em todas as vezes que vira Kikyou, Kagome a viu sorrir... Concluiu que sua face era bem mais bela com um sorriso e não com uma expressão fria...

-Muito obrigada Kikyou...

-Não me agradeça. Só faço isso porque sei pelo que passou...

-Naraku... Seu verme porque fez isso...- murmurou Yakumi diante do choque em que se encontrava.

-A forma que tomei como meu original - começou o outro hanyou (c/ lembrem-se q o Naraku não é um youkai completo! ") – É de Kageuaki Hitomi (c/ naum lembro qual epi e qual nº, mais em um manga aparecem uns carinhas dizendo sobre o "principe da família Hitomi" e em um epi (acho q o q a Sango aparece... um deses... XD) Naraku fala sobre o tal Kageuaki que acolheu Sango após ver que essa tinha sobrevivido diante a tragédia do clã de exterminadores.) O jovem príncipe na qual você foi prometida.Iria deixar de ser uma sacerdotisa e iria viver como princesa ao seu lado... Naquela hora o desgraçado tomou meu corpo para... Acalenta-la.

-Feh!Chega de papo furado Naraku!Eu vou mata-lo se não devolver a Kagome e Kikyou! Ahhhhhhhh- Inu-Yasha tentou atacar Naraku que se desviou por pouco.

-Esqueceu-se que sua adversária sou eu?- Yakumi feriu Inu-Yasha dando-lhe um golpe com a lança, e atingindo-o nas costas.

-Ora sua bruxa velha e maligna... Morra!- Inu-Yasha atacava sem pensar.Desviou sua atenção para Yakumi, acertou com a tetsusaiga em sua lança, partindo-lhe em dois pedaços.

O golpe fora tão forte que cortou a mão da sacerdotisa, partindo no meio o segundo anel que esta colocara. A capa fina e a lança partida sumiram assim como os cacos do anel.

Uma forte luz surgiu e envolveu-os.

Repentinamente, haviam abandonado aquela dimensão paralela. O corpo inerte de Kagome no espelho negro na pequena sala estava difuso, enquanto o de Kikyou estava forte e colorido.

Inu-Yasha, Naraku e Yakumi estavam caídos no chão.O hanyou de cabelos prateados foi o primeiro a se levantar. Olhou a sua volta sem entender muita coisa.

-Huh... – murmurou Naraku se levantando - Vejo que era por causa deste anel que podíamos andar livremente dentro de uma... Alma.

-A... Alma?- murmurou Inu-Yasha.

-Ora, ora Inu-Yasha... Não sabia que estava lutando dentro da alma da reencarnação da Kikyou?

-Eu vou arrancar suas tripas... E essa sua língua para que pare de cuspir bobagens... MORRAAAA!

Inu-Yasha tentou atingir Naraku, que se desviou facilmente.A sala e mais metade do templo estavam destruídas.Os espelhos negros estavam caídos, e ambos rachados. Inu-Yasha estava tão nervoso que não percebera que cortara a Kaze no Kizu (ferida do vento).

-Há... Há-há-há-há-há!!!!- riu Yakumi perversamente.- Dê mais um golpe desses Inu-Yasha... Rache esses espelhos... Estilhace... Assim elas não voltaram mais...

-Não... Elas vão voltar... Vão voltar... – repetiu a si mesmo num sussurro quase inaudível.

-Huh, huh, huh.... Inu-Yasha, como você é tolo... É um idiota completo... Veja... – Naraku colocou a mão dentro de suas vestes púrpuras e de dentro delas tirou algo brilhoso... Intensamente brilhoso.

-Isso é a...

-Exatamente hanyou... É a Shikon no Tama... Os únicos fragmentos que faltam para completá-la... Estão... nesse templo e no garoto Kohaku.

-O irmão da... Sango... ?- murmurou o hanyou. "É mesmo... A sacerdotisa das trevas, Yakumi, parou nosso tempo. O Miroku, a Sango, o Shippou, a Kaede velhota e o pirralho Kohaku (c/ isso eh um modo dele mostrar afeição por todos, inclusive o Kohaku XD) estão todos lá fora... Esperando o Naraku morrer... Para que sigam as suas vidas..."

-Se não fosse por ele... – Inu-Yasha pensava alto de mais. – Se não fosse por esse verme... – ele apertou a tetsusaiga fortemente em suas mãos. – SE NÃO FOSSE POR VOCÊ NINGUÉM ESTARIA SOFRENDO! – gritou.

Naraku olhou cinicamente para o hanyou. Os olhos malignos perfuraram os olhos quase sem brilho.

Iria começar uma grande batalha... A que decidiria o 'futuro' de cada um que se evolveu com Naraku, e com a jóia...

A batalha estava preste a começar...

Kagome desviou sua atenção de Kikyou, e mirou a dimensão em que se encontravam. Era bem semelhante a que estava momentos atrás, só que, ao invés de um negro forte, aquele lugar era tingido de um azul muito belo. A cor lápis-lazúli, para ser mais precisa, predominava no local. Seria como um "Nilo azul".

-Aonde você está indo...?- perguntou Kikyou ao ver Kagome se afastar.

-Procurar... os... estilhaços... – sussurrou. Parecia inconsciente. "Yami me disse para contar a canção quando eu encontrar a pessoa especial pra mim..." pensava ela. "Eu conseguia vê-lo nos estilhaços. Eu preciso encontra-los... Porque... Se eu não cantar... Tudo estará acabado... E todos teremos o mesmo fim!"

-Kikyou... – murmurou ela. – Fique aqui... Por favor, não me siga. Eu vou achar os estilhaços e fragmentos do espelho... E então... E então nós sairemos daqui.

Kagome andou na dimensão azul, até sumir de vista.

"Essa menina... Kagome. Ela é uma garota muito especial..." pensava Kikyou consigo mesma. Era estranho, os pensamentos dela ecoavam na dimensão e ela os ouvia mais altos. "Deve ser normal ecoar... Afinal, esse corpo é meu. E se as almas se fundirem terá que ser para se tornar eu, mais eu de um outro jeito..."

"Kagome... ache logo... Eu não posso mais esconder o medo que sinto... De partir novamente sem ver o rosto de meu amado sorrindo como já fizera alguma vez antes... Kagome..."

"O futuro deles depende de mim..." pensou Kagome ao caminhar naquela dimensão lápis-lazúli, o Nilo azul. Ela vira aquilo em seus livros de história há alguns anos. As poucas lembranças que recuperara deram-na o poder de denominar aquilo de Nilo Azul.

"O destino de todos está na minha canção... Eu vou conseguir..."

-Vou conseguir porque... O destino já está definido...

Continua...

Hao minna!!!

Antes, vamos dar os créditos ao mangá X/1999 da CLAMP que me cedeu idéias pro nome do cap e o resto dele! Ah e tb pro filme O retorno da Múmia que eu assisti e fiquei inspirada pra continuar a tc esse cap. "

Arigatou:

Sango-chan (nee-chan): arigatou nee-chan... valeu msm! Fico mto feliz que esteja gostanto tanto assim! Soh q naum chego nem a seus pés ne

Lua: alguém apaixonado por algo q eu fiz? Noxa... #O.O# valeu mesmo Lua -

Samy-chan Higurashi: arigatou por ter comentado a fic espero que tenha gostado deste cap. Samy-chan!

Tassi Higurashi (que está me mandando e-mails): obrigada mesmo pelos e-mails!Eu andei lendo as suas fics aqui no f.f. e estou amando elas - Parabéns, viu?

****¥MiChIrO¥ (tb me manda e-mails): nhai obrigada por ler minhas fics e obrigada tb pelo coment q deixou lah no meu blog! Valeu mesmo miga!

Nhai entom eh soh u.u"  
Kisus pra tdos vcs

Kagome Kinomoto


	14. Capítulo 14

Daisuki na Hanyou 

**Capítulo 14 – Ai no Uta (Canção do Amor)**

Capítulo anterior...

"O futuro deles depende de mim..." pensou Kagome ao caminhar naquela dimensão lápis-lazúli, o Nilo azul. Ela vira aquilo em seus livros de história há alguns anos. As poucas lembranças que recuperara deram-na o poder de denominar aquilo de Nilo Azul.

"O destino de todos está na minha canção... Eu vou conseguir..."

-Vou conseguir porque... O destino já está definido...

---

-Como aqui é... lindo... – murmurou a si mesma – Parece que eu estou num céu sem fim...- Andava tocando as paredes, com medo de cair.

Então começou a cantarolar baixinho... Um canto que ao mesmo tempo em que era familiar, era desconhecido. Ela não sabia o que era... Kagome não sabia o que podia ser...

Mirou as paredes lápis-lazúli e viu nela um reflexo... Mas... Não era o seu. Estava sorrindo... Os olhos eram dourados, os cabelos, prateados... O sorriso era puro. E então os ouvidos captaram um sussurro... 'Minha... Kagome... Volte logo para mim... Eu não quero morrer... Sem vê-la!'

-INU-YASHA! – encostou as mão na 'parede' mas o reflexo havia sumido...- Tenho que correr... Eu também não quero desaparecer pra sempre...!

Começou a correr, mesmo sem saber onde estava, continuou a correr.

Mais adiante, viu alguns brilhos fortes, e sentiu um cheiro doce... Parecia o perfume das kikyous (c/ Kikyou é o nome de uma flor ) que floresciam abaixo da Goshinboku...

-Eu estou me... Lembrando... – murmurou novamente. – O Inu-Yasha... Foi lacrado pela Kikyou. Eu não preciso de memória pra me lembrar... O pouco do coração que ainda pertence a mim é o suficiente para que eu lembre... As kikyous floresciam abaixo da Goshinboku... Toda primavera em minha casa... o Higurashi Jinja. O vovô sempre disse... que aquilo era em homenagem aos antepassados... Mas... agora eu entendo... era pra representar o elo quebrado entre o Inu-Yasha e a... Kikyou.

Parou para refletir... Mas não estava agüentando mais...

"O que eu estou fazendo... Não é hora de ficar sofrendo... Preciso acabar com tudo isso."

E voltou a correr na direção do brilho e do cheiro das flores.

---

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! MALDITO VOLTE AQUI! ESTÁ COM MEDO DE MORRER?

-Huh, huh, huh... Isso não é medo... Acontece... QUE EU NUNCA MORRO! – Naraku desferiu um forte golpe em Inu-Yasha,que caiu no chão. A tetsusaiga estava presa em sua mão firmemente... Queria vencer Naraku mais do que continuar vivo... A espada começou a pulsar...

-PAREM! – interferiu a jovem sacerdotisa das trevas. Estava irada, queria lutar, estava sem uma das mãos e a dor era enorme... O sangue escorria, porém, ela não podia desistir.- Naraku, eu prevejo sua morte... Devolva meu irmão antes que morra!  
-He...Há, há, há... Até que você está ficando boa nisso bruxa! Não precisa ser nenhum tipo de adivinho para saber... QUE NARAKU VAI MORRER EM MINHAS MÃOS! KAZE... NO KIZUUUU!

O golpe desferido por Inu-Yasha atingiu ao braço de Naraku... Estava quase cantando 'vitória' quando o braço do mesmo cresceu.

-Se lutar... É mesmo o que você quer... É uma luta que você terá.- O hanyou Naraku começou a ter compulsões... Sua pele começou a borbulhar, como se seu sangue estivesse fervendo.

Logo ele "explodiu" e um forte miasma vazou de seu corpo... A criatura frente de Inu-Yasha parecia ser indescritível... A única coisa que restava de 'Naraku' era sua cabeça e pescoço... Ou seja, as únicas partes que não havia sido destruídas pela flecha purificadora de Kagome (c/ um dos episódios... É do Kohaku e da Sango, eu naum me recordo o nome, mas isso acontece!). O resto eram corpos de Youkai, porém estavam bem fundidos e alinhados, pareciam formar perfeitamente uma "Armadura de Corpos".

-E então gostou? – a voz que saia do monstro a frente de Inu-Yasha era muito diferente da de Naraku, a não ser pelo seu modo de falar... Era uma voz de um verdadeiro youkai. – Assim como você, hanyou asqueroso, eu posso manifestar o meu sangue de youkai, porém, meu coração não é corrompido, e meu corpo pode ser substituído... Então eu sou um real yokai! EU SOU NARAKU!

Uma daquelas 'raízes' de Naraku saiu de seu 'corpo' e atravessou a barriga de Inu-Yasha (c/já repararam que ele sempre é atingido na barriga e nunca morre? Isso que é resistência né? XD). As vestes vermelhas estavam escuras devido a grande quantidade de sangue que escorria do corpo do hanyou... Ele só estava em pé devido a imensa força de vontade...

----------OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo----------

Havia chego até a verdadeira fonte daqueles brilhos.

Era uma espécie de sala de cristal, o brilho lá naquele lugar era ofuscante e poderia cegar, mas Kagome não iria ficar cega, e se ela ficasse, estaria feliz, pois isso seria para o bem de seus amados amigos, e a prova de que realmente os havia ajudado.

No meio de tantos cristais haviam duas pedras negras, ofuscadas pela luz, quase se fundindo, num processo lento.

"Devem representar a fusão entre mim, e a Kikyou..." Pensou ela.

"Eu preciso impedir essa fusão, e nos tirar daqui mas... Como? Será que se eu separar essas pedras eu conseguirei impedir alguma coisa...? Bem... Não custa tentar..."  
E determinada como é, Kagome tentou separar as pedras, com as mãos nuas, fizera muito esforço embora fosse tudo em vão.

Continuou tentando, tentando... E nada daquelas pedras se separarem... Kagome ficou desesperada a ponto de lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos... Mas lágrimas não a salvariam, e nunca salvaram. Enxugou os olhos, e observou um pouco as pedras...

O... O que era aquilo?

Estava vendo uma... luta... Era Inu-Yasha! Naraku e Inu-Yasha estavam lutando, e ela via aquilo nas pedras... Yakumi também estava lá... Havia perdido uma das mãos...

_'É agora' _sussurou uma voz em sua mente.  
"Mas... O que é agora?"  
_'Agora... agora... rápido... agora..." _Insistia a voz...

"Agora? Me responda, quem quer que seja, o que é agora?"  
_'Ele está te vendo...'_

"Quem está me vendo?"

_'Ele está te ouvindo...'_

"Me responda, QUEM?"

_'Na mente dele, tudo é claro... É somente e você e será somente você que estará na mente **dele**..."_

"E... Ele..." Pensou a colegial. Só poderia ser uma pessoa... "É ISSO!" Pensou feliz "É isso, claro, claro... Preciso me concentrar..."

----OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo----

Inu-Yasha não conseguia lutar seriamente.

Além de Naraku ser muito mais poderoso agora, só havia uma coisa em sua cabeça: Kagome. Pensando nela, não conseguia lutar, a tetsusaiga parecia tão pesada quanto estava á alguns meses... Estava recebendo golpes sucessivamente do poderoso **youkai** Naraku... Sim, aquela era uma forma de youkai, e não a reles forma de hanyou que este costumava assumir...

Agora estava tudo mais claro... A Shikon no Tama estava no corpo de Naraku, e era isso que segurava tantos youkais e o deixava tão poderoso quanto antes...

Inu-Yasha não poderia atacar, senão a jóia iria se despedaçar novamente... Estava quase desmaiando quando...

_"É ISSO! É isso, claro, claro... Preciso me concentrar..."_

"Ka... Kagome!"  
Inu-Yasha estava ouvindo a voz da colegial em sua cabeça e ainda estava vendo-a dentro de sua cabeça... Estava em um local que brilhava muito, um local que além de ser super claro e ofuscante, abrigava duas pedras tão negras quanto a noite.

_"Qua... Quando olho no espelho não me vejo..._

_Só vejo o seu rosto nele como... Um quadro_

_Do que sinto no meu... peito o meu desejo,_

_Meu coração está todo quebrado..."_

Inu-Yasha estava ouvindo a voz doce de Kagome cantando em sua mente... Começou a perder a consciência, até que seus olhos ficaram estranhos... (c/ sabe quando a pupila some e os olhos ficam sem vida?) e seu corpo começou a pulsar forte.

Naraku parou de atacar.Nunca tinha sentido tamanha energia maligna...

"_E em cada pedaço,_

_em cada estilhaço,_

_vejo seu rosto, lindo nele exposto..._

_E cada pedacinho,_

_E cada fragmento,_

_Exibe o meu pensamento_

_Todo o tempo..._

_Ah eu queria te encontrar,_

_Pra ver no seu olhar,_

_Se tem algum lugar,_

_Pra poder me refletir..._

_Ah, queria colocar as peças no lugar..._

_Você..._

_É meu quebra-cabeças..."_

**(n.a/ Acabei de colocar a parte mais importante da fic, agora eu preciso explica-la do ponto onde a Kagome estava...)**

Claro... O que mais poderia ser?  
Lembrou-se de Yami, e das palavras que esta não cansou de repetir "Quando encontra-lo, cante..." Cantar, era isso que ela tinha que fazer, cantar... Cantar a mais profunda das canções que entoavam seu coração.

Mas... Ela não sabia qual canção... Sabia muitas... Mas... qual seria a canção certa?

Kagome pôs-se a mirar o que acontecia pelas pedras... Inu-Yasha estava... Morrendo. Sim, morrendo. Ele resistiu a muitas lutas, porém o seu corpo ainda tinha um toque humano, e sendo humano ou youkai, ele se feria e não era imortal. Foram tantas lutas, que foram enfraquecendo seu corpo, porém alimentando seu espírito...

Kagome poderia assistir tudo naquele momento, **menos a morte de Inu-Yasha diante de seus olhos.**

Sem saber o que fazer... A única saída que encontrou foi olhar para seu interior, fechar os olhos e deixar as palavras saírem...

-I...Inu... Yasha... Por favor me escute...  
_"Qua... Quando olho no espelho não me vejo..._

_Só vejo o seu rosto nele como... Um quadro_

_Do que sinto no meu... peito o meu desejo,_

_Meu coração está todo quebrado..._

_E em cada pedaço,_

_em cada estilhaço,_

_vejo seu rosto, lindo nele exposto..._

_E cada pedacinho,_

_E cada fragmento,_

_Exibe o meu pensamento_

_Todo o tempo..._

_Ah eu queria te encontrar,_

_Pra ver no seu olhar,_

_Se tem algum lugar,_

_Pra poder me refletir..._

_Ah, queria colocar as peças no lugar..._

_Você..._

_É meu quebra-cabeças..."_

Saíram instantaneamente de sua boca. Era como cantar sem ela, estava cantando com o coração, era uma sensação maravilhosa. Mas... será que aquilo tudo teria dado certo?

**-- Continua...--**

-------------------------------

**Olá minna-san!**

**Primeiro eu queria me desculpar pela super demora desse capítulo... É que quando uma fic está chegando ao fim, fica realmente difícil decidir qual é o melhor fim que ela pode levar!  
Só espero que este capítulo tenha ficado bom... Minha meta era atingir 6 páginas do Word pra recompensar o atraso, porém, acho que preciso manter o 'resto' da fic em mais uns 2 capítulos!  
Sério, como a amadora frescurenta q sou XD quero q essa fic tenha no max 18 capitulos e no mínimo 16... Ou quem sabe... Eu posso dar uma continuação em UA (universo alternativo) pra ela?  
Tudo depende da minna-san...**

**Bem, agora vou agradecer ás reviews! Nunca tinha recebido tantas antes O.O arigatou ne minna-san -  
  
**Juli-chan: Yooo! Que bom q gostou do cap de 500 anos atrás XDespero que tenha gostado desse também! E gomen ne pela demora...  
Kassie-chan: Olá! Nossa, naum precisava de vergonha! Fico feliz que tem gente q lê essa loucura (realmente, minhas fics naum passam de loucuras hahahah XD) desde seu 1o capítulo - obrigada por ter comentado! Ah respondendo a perguntinha, sou maninha da Taiji Ya Sango-chan sim!Embora ela tenha mudado o nick pra 'Kishu Arashi', continuo mana dela hahah ' arigatou pelo coment!

Tassi-chan Higurashi: Yooo ' Bem, gomen ne por fazer vc esquecer a historia u.u eh pq eu demoro muito pra postar um novo cap ' gomen pela demora desse aki, espero q goste!

Lua: Hao! Nossa, arigatou pelos elogios! Espero q tenha gostado deste cap tb -  
Michiro: Oizinhu! Nhai continue acompanhando viu? E desculpe pela demora deste cap... -.-"e tb pela demora q eu dou pra responder e-mails...

**Nhai agora soh quero mais reviews, e e-mails XDem principal pq minha intuil fic está chegando ao fim '  
  
Matta ne!  
  
Kagome Kinomoto**


End file.
